Zagan- The Next Generation
by King11
Summary: AU. Zagan Uchiha(The son of Obito) meets Sakimo(The son of Kakashi) and are destined to be rivals,The next generation looks bright with the likes of Boruto,Sarada, Shikidai and of course Zagan and Sakimo. Walk through and see the adventures of Zagan and everyone else in Zagan- Next Generation. A bunch of OCs and Rated M for future lemons.
1. The rivalry continues!

A/N- Yo,

I don't own Naruto of course If I did this would be what happens…Don't hate Boruto or Sarada just trying to make some rivalry so this story can have a lot of different options…This will have chapters and I am planning on Review and Favourite this story, I will read the comments and try my best to give some shout outs. (This has been edited and re-done while writing chapter 9)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Rivalry Continues**

* * *

"Have a great first day ,my Zaggy" Rin Squealed with excitement.

* * *

"Saki, This is a big step in your short life so good luck" Kurenai told her son.

* * *

They were at the Academy entrance ceremony with their sons who had the same reaction…Rolling their eyes.

They hadn't met each other properly yet until their dads came in.

"Obito, Its been awhile, Like a month or two" Kakashi stated.

"And this is your son I see Kakashi" Obito replied.

"Well… I guess our sons are gonna be friends aye" Kakashi said pleasantly with a smile beyond his mask.

"I prefer the term "Rivals Kakashi" Obito said relishing the oppotuninty of his son defeating Kakashi's

Their kids gave each other a look down after that statement, Kakashi's son wore dark blue pants ,a blue and white jacket like Minato's old one with the Hatake symbol on his right sleeve,He had a place on the side of his pants to store the White light chakra sabre his father had passed onto him, he also had his fathers hair only his was light Brown, Black eyes and a large smile upon his face.

Obito's son wore Black shorts, a sleeveless black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, tape from his wrists to his elbow with Ninja gloves like Kakashi's on his hands and had raven coloured hair which barely reached his shoulders with loose strands pushed to the also had onyx coloured,glaring eyes and an emotionless expression which he wore at almost all times.

"I'm so glad to have a rival already and espcially someone who is an Uchiha and looks as strong as him at such a young age as well." Kakashi's son thought to himself Impressed by the look of his rival.

' _He's_ supposed to be my rival" Obito's son thought to himself clearly disappointed at his new supposed rival who he couldn't care less about.

"I'm Sakimo Hatake and your name is" Said Kakashi's son happily.

"Zagan Uchiha" He replied calmly but his facial expression still gave nothing away.

"Well,the rivalry continues" Rin said with a sarcastic sigh.

"You got that right" Kurenai replied in a tone which said "Here we go again".

* * *

"Once their parents had finished both Zagan and Sakimo entered their class together, Sakimo went to sit with his established friends while Zagan walked on calmly to the far side of the room where

Sakimo heard a girl in the back row of the classroom(speaking loudly if he could hear her from the front of the classroom) chat about girl stuff which Sakimo found to be disgusting as he was still a 4 year old boy who founf girls to be 'Icky'.

He knew a most of the kids in his class because their parents were friends like Sarada,Shikidai,Inojin and ChoCho.

He was enjoying himself a lot, talking to the likes of Shikidai and Inojin until they heard some kids talking about Boruto and how he had crashed that train.

"How can he get off with only a suspension for almost breaking the Hokage's rock" One said.

"Yeah, if I did that I would be dead meat" replied another one.

"Me too" One agreed.

Denki arrived at the table just in time to hear those comments.

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT" Denki yelled to the boys with anger, a big change from his usual shy and unconfident words.

"Would all you little punks just shut up already" Said a boy who had been sleeping at his desk.

The boy who had spoken to the class like that was a boy named Iwabe Yuino.

"All you little punks are irritating me and when I get irritated I crush those who made me like that." Iwabe threatened, Sumire Kakehi, the class representative since 10 minutes ago when the principal appointed her as such, decided that she should try to keep the peace.

"E-Excuse me but I don't think it's nice to be speaking to us like that" Sumire said to the bully who was evidently older than them all.

"Well so what, I'll speak to you brats the way I want to speak to you brats" Iwabe replied.

He drew everyone's attention after that statement, everyone except for Zagan who looked out the window uninterested in the events which were taking place in his classroom.A reaction which drew the attention to Zagan himself,who still looked uninterested and annoyed by the situation.

Iwabe noticed this and was immediately angered by the quiet boys uninterested reaction.

"Your the type of weak brat I hate the most, you just think that you're sooo cool, but guess what your not, your just a weak punk" Iwabe unloaded on Zagan who turned his head around to look at the boy pointing at him, Iwabe was surprised and annoyed to see Zagan stare at him with an emotionless expression.

"Are you done yet" Zagan said calmly, his voice was cool and calm yet there was also some sarcasm and coldness in his tone.

Zagans sarcastic comment and his cool,calm and collected look was enough to push Iwabe over the edge as he launched a punch at Zagan.

"THIS WILL SHUT YOU UP YOU BRAT" Iwabe yelled as he launched a punch at Zagan who caught it without much effort.

Zagan then looked deep into the eyes of Iwabe and saw frustration and the recent appearance of fear and shock.

Iwabe looked into the eyes of Zagan and was generally scared by the darkness he saw in the eyes of the raven haired boy in front of him.

Iwabe attempted to pull his hand free as Zagan began to crush it in his palm.

"Aaahhhh it hurts, let me go" Iwabe said as tears filled the older boys eyes, Zagan let go as he heard the footsteps coming from the hallway on the other side of the room.

Iwabe immediately ran to the back of class opposite to the three girls who sat in that row.

"That guy almost made him cry without breaking a sweat,He is definetly something special" Shikidai thought to himself as he reviewed the events which had just taken place mentally.

"My rival really is strong" Sakimo said to himself as he went to go sit with his Uchiha counterpart.

Very soon Their new teacher walked in.

"Hello students, My name is Shino Aburame and I shall be your teacher" Shino said.

"Now allow me to do the role." Shino added as he took out a pen and the role sheet and began to read out the names.(Only gonna say the characters that have been revealed.)

"ChouChou" Shino called out.

"Here" Said sassy yet chubby Akimichi girl.

"Sakimo" Shino called out to a reply of cheers from some of the boys which they then all laughed at...except Zagan who had no expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm here dude " Sakimo said with a big smile on his face.

"Sumire" Shino called out.

"Yes I am here sir" She replied formally, not wanting to make a bad impression to her teacher or her peers as she hadn't just been given the class president title.

"Denki"

"Y-Yes, I'm here as well." Denki replied shyly.

"Metal Lee" Shino called out again.

"Y-Yes I am here as well sir" Metal lee said shyly which surprised Shino because he was so different from his father.

"Shikidai" Shino called out.

"Yeah Yeah I'm here...Ah man what a drag this is" Shikidai answered lazily.

"Like father like Son" Shino thought to himself.

"Okay now we have Sakia" Shino called out but no one answered, he did although hear noise from outside of the room which kept getting louder like a lady shouting at her husband but suddenly it all ended, the door opened and a girl walked.

She had long soft blonde hair put into piggy tails that reached her back,Sparkling green eyes ,she wore a military green sleeves turtleneck and black tights which reached up to her calves, she also wore sandles which reached up to her calves and a short sleeved mesh armour shirt underneath her shirt.

The response once she walked in was a few flirtacious whistles from some of the boys.

"Wow she is beautiful" Sakimo said to himself, fascinated by the girl he saw walk into the class.

"Sakia?" Shino asked the young girl who walked in.

"Yes sir" She said in a sweet voice.

"Go find your seat." Shino advised her and she did so, she went to sit with Sarada,ChouChou and Sumire but that row was filled so she went to another row of girls.

"Anyway , Can anyone tell me the Ninja ranks?" Shino asked his class as he began the lesson.

He saw no hands thrown up except one.

"Yes you, Whats your name" He asked.

"Zagan" Zagan calmly, To a response flirting giggles from all the girls except for Sarada Uchiha, who herself was becoming a little envious of her fellow Uchiha's genius and Sumire Kakehi who was too focused on her teachers words and a little focused on Inojin who noticed her looking at him which made her look away in embarrassment...not noticing the smile Inojin gave her.

Another girl didn't react to Zagan's simple reply to his teacher with a flirtacious giggle was Sakia, as she sat in the row behind him she could actually see him, all she could she was his black hair barely reaching his shoulders.

"Okay Zagan… Can you name the four ninja ranks" Shino re asked his new student.

" Genin ,Chunnin ,Jonin and Kage" He said emotionlessly.

"Correct" Said Shino

Zagan would go on to answer every question correctly to the surprise of his teacher,his classmates and to the envy of the likes of Sarada,Sumire and Sakimo who knew some of the answers but not all of them, Aumire knew questioned which involved politics and citizenship but didn't know the questions involving shinobi life,Sakimo knew the questions involving Shinobi life but didn't know the political and citizenship questions while Sarada had an understanding of both to some extent but none were anywhere near Zagan's level overall.

That class ended soon and they all went to their seperate classes, some had literature,some had maths and some even had science,the next time they all had the same class which was History.

* * *

The kids were talking amongst themselves and were playing small games with their friends, the boys offered Zagan a game but he turned them down coldly saying it was a waste of time,soon they heard the door fly open and a weird figure came through the door.

The person was very pale with very long black hair,the figure then looked at the class in front of him.

"SHUT UP" The teacher yelled angrily, shocked by the action their teacher took the students playing and talking sat down in their seats and fell silent.

"Oh excuse my behaviour but I can't stand when children act irritatingly" Orochimaru excused himself with a chuckle at the end of it.

This thoroughly unnerved the children in the classroom by their teachers unusual demeanour and personality.

"To begin our lesson, I shall ask you this, Who are the two founders of our village" Orochimaru asked his students.

He saw two hands go up and those were the hands of Sarada and Zagan Uchiha.

"Yes girl, who are our villagers two founders" Orochimaru asked Sarada.

"I believe they are the First Hokage and the Second Hokage" Sarada answered confidently and was happy that she would finally get something over Zagan.

"That is incorrect" Orochimaru said to the surprise of Sarada, Orochimaru then went and turned his attention to the boy who had put his hand up, The boy looked bored but it was hard to tell as his facial expression was blank.

" What about you boy, who are the two founders of our village" Orochimaru asked Zagan.

" They're Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha" Zagan answered with a deadness in his voice.

" That is correct,what is your name boy?" Orochimaru asked his student.

"Zagan" Zagan replied blankly.

" I didn't expect anyone to know that question at your age, You must have some genius intellect Zagan" Orochimaru praised the child who had his signature

Zagan was actually getting bored of having to give his name to every teacher, all he did was answer their questions and they along with his classmates looked at him as if he was some kind of genius, he didn't deny that he was a genius, in fact he knew he was a prodigy and better than his classmates, but he didn't expect that it would be emphasized by his teachers so quickly.

"You will be one to look out for won't you" Orochimaru continued the praise for the boy who didn't even fake smile at the praise he was getting, he simply kept a straight emotionless face which annoyed Sakimo and Sarada but ammused the other girls of the class.

" Anyway I am going to give you all a worksheet for the rest of the lesson" Orochimaru said as he began handing out the sheets to all the children who went straight to work on the task they were given.

But when Orochimaru to give Zagan his paper he whispered.

"Meet my about an hour after school, You are a genius and I can make you even better" Orochimaru whispered to the boy who gave him no reaction, he didn'ty even look at the sannin, he just did the work he was given quickly.

Soon the day ended but the children were told to finish a quick sheet about their capabilities.

* * *

"Before you leave,we simply want to know more about your abilities so we have a test which will ask you about any Kekkai Genkai or Nature releases you may be able to use" Orochimaru explained to the children

Iruka then handed them out the test papers and they all answered.

When he got the tests back he dismissed them and started to asses this new information.

* * *

 _Name:_ Sakia Senju

 _Nature Releases: Water Release and Earth Release and Yang Release (Considering giving her a pretty nice power up later on...)_

 _Kekkai Genkai: None_

 _Name: Sarada Uchiha_

 _Nature Releases: Fire Release ,Yin Release and Lightning Release._

 _Kekkai Genkai: None_ (She will get her Sharingan in later chapters)

 _Name: Shikadai Nara_

 _Nature Releases: Wind Release and Yin Release_

 _Kekkai Genkai: None_

 _Name: Sakimo Hatake._

 _Nature Releases: Wind Release , Yang Release ,Water Release and Earth Release_

 _Kekkai Genkai: None_

 _Name: Zagan Uchiha_

 _Nature Releases: Fire Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release and Yin Release_

 _Kekkai Genkai: None_

* * *

Orochimaru handed Shino once all the students had finished before he rushed outside to find someone he called 'Important',Shino though was wildly impressed with his students skills…But was Extremely impressed by 2 students in particular … Those three were none other than Sakimo Hatake and Zagan Uchiha.

" Huh those 2 are like Sasuke and Naruto a bit, except they are both exceptional, only one more so than the other" Shino thought to himself.

* * *

Sakimo was walking out of the school when out of nowhere Zagan comes out and begins walking in front of Sakimo towards his parents who were with Sakimo's.

"How was your first day kids" Both of their sets of parents.

"It was great…there was this girl in our class and she..." Sakimo started but was interrupted.

" A girl" Kurenai started before she started shaking quickly and a big smile forming upon her face and the rapid questions came out flowing like a river stream.

"Whats her name?"

"Do I know her?"

"Are you Dating?"

"Does she like you?"

"Are you guys friends?"

"What is she like?"

"Do I know her parents?"

"What does she look like? Were all quick fire questions by Kurenai about her son's crush.

Sakimo was lost for words and a bit stunned by the questions his mother asked him, Mirai was more focused on Ninja training than school crushes so this was the first time she would have to deal with the subject, Kakashi simply didn't want to handle his sons questions or have any part in this conversation.

Zagan noticed this and not want this pause to continue much longer, sighed deeply and answered.

"Sakia"

"Don't Know"

"No they aren't"

"Don't know and Don't care"

"I don't know if they are"

"Don't know or care"

"Again I don't know"

" And she is average sized for her age, She has long blonde hair put into piggy tails ,green eyes ,she wears a military green sleeves turtleneck and black tights, she also wore sandals and a short sleeved mesh armour shirt underneath her shirt."

Zagan said all that without any expression...Obviously.

Zagan's quick fire answers silenced Kurenai for about 3 seconds before she started going on and on about how he should be treating women and that he should just be himself when around her but not overdoing it.

Zagan noted how Sakimo was taking this all in as if making notes mentally making Zagan roll his eyes.

"Hey Zagan…Do you like this same girl" Rin asked excitedly making Zagan spit out and then choke on the water his was drinking

"Excuse me" He said in disbelief.

"I said, do you like the girl that Sakimo likes, what was her name... um Sakia" Rin re asked as she giggled at her sons utter disbelief at her question making her think that they may be something there hidden deep down.

"No…She's Annoying like all the other girls in my class" He replied coldly at the memory or fangirls parading around him and the constant perverted stares he got every 5 seconds.

"Huh you remind me of Sasuke in a lot of ways and a little of how I was.." Kakashi said which lead to the agreement of his friends and wife.

"I don't know who that is and nor do I care now can we go home now I need to meet someone back in class" Zagan said as blank as ever.

"Oh sorry kiddo but I can't, you see Kakashi and I are going to see _Sasuke_ and the Naruto about our new mission" Obito told his son.

"Oh come on shouldn't you bring mom as well…I mean she was apart of your old team" Zagan said.

"Um yeah… But who's going to look after you if I weren't there" Rin asked her genius son.

Sakimo looked up at his mom who looked back down at him as he finally realised Zagan's genius plan.

"Um, Zagan could come over and stay with us while you guys are on your mission.

"Are you sure" Kakashi and Obito said in union at the bold Statement from Kurenai.

"Yeah it will be fine…These 2 can train,go to school and study together." She added.

"What about Mirai" Rin asked this time.

"Oh she will be… Fine" Kurenai said just thinking of the possible reactions from her daughter and none of them ended out well for the Uchiha.

* * *

"WHO IS HE!" yelled the 14 year old in a towel

Sakimo turned round in horror at his elder Sister who had just come out of the shower and found another boy sitting next to Sakimo this time.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU" She yelled once more.

Zagan simply turned his head to glance at the pre-teenage girl who was surprised at how attractive he looked while he had his infamous expressionless look on.

"I'm not obliged to answer that" He said calmly which angered and intrigued Kirai.

"What do you mean" She asked.

"Its common courtesy for you to tell me your name before you ask for mine… Sakimo clearly knows this but maybe it just slipped your mind so I will give you another chance to show that you have some kind of manners" He replied calmly to the utter surprise of his friend who was expecting a panicked response,but then again … His friend never panicked.

'Fine…I'm Mirai ,Sakimo's half sister and you are" She said again

"That's better… I'm Zagan Uchiha, Son of Rin and Obito Uchiha"Zagan replied.

Sakimo was still left jaw dropped at his rivals calm handling of his sister.

"Well Zagan what are you doing here aren't your parents worried." She asked trying to rile him up.

"Actually, They are on a mission with uncle Kakashi which will take 2 weeks so for that time I will be staying with you guys and before you ask aunty Kurenai suggested it." He said answering all her previous and future questions in one go.

"Well…If you are going to be staying that long then there will be some rules" She started.

"No need… I will either be training or studying so I will barely be here" Zagan answered.

" Okay well it seems that you have this all sorted don't you' She asked frustrated that she had failed to intimidate the Raven haired boy.

"Yes now if you will excuse me I am going to go training." Zagan said.

"Wait" Kurenai said as she walked in the room

"You just came and now you are leaving already." She said.

"No, I'm just going to train now can I borrow your shuriken?" He asked calmly.

"Uh Sure" She said getting out her ninja tools.

"Okay I'm out" Zagan said as he walked towards the door when Sakimo stood up from his seat.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to go meet with Shikadai and Inojin" Sakimo said as he met Zagan who was at the door before the two left and went in seperate directions.

* * *

Zagan arrived at outside the school where he met Orochimaru.

"So you came after all Zagan" Orochimaru said as he saw the young genius arrive.

"What do you want sir" Zagan asked Orochimaru.

"I want to train you to make you one of the most powerful ninjas alive,But in the short term I wish to see how you are against my son, Mitsuki, He will arrive in the village in 3 weeks and at that time you shall spar to see who the true genius is" Orochimaru explained.

"I have heard of you from my father, It won't be fair because to my knowledge your son is likely to have taken performance enhancing drugs and probably has your signature curse seal." Zagan told the Sannin simply.

"So you are well informed, If that is the case, if you are to win your future bout with Mitsuki without killing him, I will give you a seal which is only compatible with very few ninja" Orochimaru explained.

" Then how do you know it will work on me" Zagan answered quickly and coldly.

"Because, I know your chakra signature is compatible with it, Only two other ninja would be compatible with it, One of them is Zabuza Momochi" Orochimaru began.

"The demon of the hidden mist, one of the legendary seven swords men of the mist and the master of the silent kill" Zagan finished blankly.

"You truly are well informed, Uchiha boy" Orochimaru said impressed with the young genius who remained blank.

"Shall we test your capabilities in a spar" Orochimaru suggested.

"Why not" Zagan replied as he put his hands in his pockets and followed the snake sannin.

* * *

When they had finished they returned home, Kutenai noticed that Zagan didn't have much chakra left and was exhausted, She was about to ask him what happened and how he was but she looked that he had his hands in his pockets and was calm so she decided to let it go. Sakimo reluctantly did the same.

* * *

1 week later

* * *

For the past 2 weeks Sakimo had been coming up with ideas of trying to gain Sakia's affection only for her to not noticed the kind gestures he did for her.

But one day he had almost given up but Sakia had also been trying to gain Zagan's affection and had a plan…She was going to make Zagan jealous by dating Sakimo.

So on that day when they entered class the girls were surrounding Zagan as usual but Sakimo had the seat next to him to their disappointment.

Sakia for once went through the crowd which made everyone think that she was going to confess her love to Zagan.

But to their utter surprise she ignored the uchiha boy and started talking to Sakimo.

"Hi there Saki…Can I call you Saki" She said in a most innocent and sweet voice anyone had ever heard.

"Aaaaah You can call me whatever you want" He replied happily in pleasure as she started to stroke his hair.

"Okay, Saki do you want to hang out later…Just the 2 of us" She whispered into his ear seductively.

He was stuck

" You don't know how much I have waited for you to say that…" He stopped looking to his rival who looked back at him still expressionless.

"But I told Mum that since Mirai is on a mission, I would stay home" he said doing the right thing.

"Oh really, can't you just sneak out…I really want to show you something _In private."_ She said innocently knowing he couldn't say no.

He looked at Zagan next to him but he didn't return the look back ,Sakia then looked at her crush and said

"Zagan can you cover for me?" Sakia asked Zagan who gave her an annoyed look making her wonder if she should stop the this but she chose against it.

Then Everyone looked at Zagan to see his answer would be.

"Go for it, Like I care what you do" He said annoyed at the commotion cause by this.

"Thanks dude I owe you one." He smiled as he turned his attention back to Sakia..

They both leaned in for a kiss, Sakia took a glance at Zagan as it happened but when their lips were about to touch she put one finger on his lips to tease him even further.

"We can't…Not here at least she said Further teasing the now 5 year old boy.

The door then slammed open and footsteps could be heard going towards the teachers desk, Sumire panicked and asked everyone to kindly and they did so, the teacher noticed the situation her class had just been in and decided to comment.

"Now that's how you make a guy horny" Anko said bluntly making Sakia blush and Sakimo a little offended but blush at the same time.

* * *

"Find your seats maggots" Anko said naturally

Everyone soon found their seats and listened to the Snake jonin.

" My name is Anko Mitrashi and I am Going to be your Sex Ed teacher for the rest of your days in the Academy.

"Now since you guys are a little on the younger side I am only going to teach you guys about love for now" She said to a large sigh of relief and a few groans from Boruto and Sakimo.

" So do any of you guys know what love is exactly." She asked.

She ignored the hands up and picked someone from random.

"I don't Know" Was the general answer among the students until she got to Sakimo.

"Okay you in the cool jacket, whats your name?" She asked him

"I'm Sakimo Hatake" Sakimo Replied.

"Okay Sakimo, What is love to You?" She asked again expecting the same answer.

"Love is something that all humans experience at some point" He smiled shyly as all the girls responded with a simultaneous " Aw" But Sakia simply smiled half-heartedly at him now wondering if she was doing the right thing by using him..

"Oh that's sweet…MOVING ON, You in the navy coloured cothes and the blank look whats your name?" Anko asked once more.

"Zagan" Zagan Replied dully.

"Okay Zagan ,What is love to You" She asked him.

"I don't care what love is because it is for the weak and for those who indulge in such a thing are idiots than can't care for themselves and need someone else to do it for them." Zagan said annoyed at the question

"Wow, That's a different opinion from a 5 year old academy student who has neve felt the embrace of someone else." Anko replied a little offended at Raven haired boy's comments.

"Cool, are we done now" He replied uncaringly.

"Yes we are, Moving on… Love is actually what ever you make it." Anko said.

"Okay, now we are going to have a little exercise here, You are pretty much going to get a partner and tell them who you love" Anko said simply to the blushing excitement of most of the class and to the clear annoyance of Zagan.

Once everyone was partnered they began the exercise.

"So Denki who do you love?" Sarada asked a little embarrassed .

"Well my father,My technology and… Sakia" He blurted out embarrassingly.

Sarada was taken back and angered by the mentioning of Sakia, making her think what it was about Sakia that made her so appewling

"Okay well who do you love Sarada" Denki asked making Sarada blush.

"Oh well um, my Mum, My Dad and…" She started.

"And… Zagan" She said finally.

The surprise in Denki face was easily visible although he tried to hide it… Zagan was also better at hiding his emotions than Denki was which angered him further.

Other than family members, Zagan was by a 3 country miles the most popular choice among the girls and Sakia the same for the boys which angered both genders.

"Sakimo, who do you love" Zagan asked Sakimo annoyed.

"Um, My Mum, My Dad, My half-sister and Sakia of course" He said happily with his usually big smile on his face.

Zagan was unfazed by any of the inclusions but there was a tiny ,tiny ,tiny ,tiny ,tiny ,little part of him deep ,deep ,deep ,deep ,deep down felt a little annoyed at the inclusion of Sakia knowing already that she was using him to make Zagan jealous which was having the opposite effect.

"Okay well that's my list, what about yours" Sakimo asked his friend.

"I love my Mother ,My father and myself" He said simply.

"Well, Uh, okay." Sakimo said.

"Okay now that everyone has finished class is dismissed and you can all go home" Anko said happily.

* * *

 _Outside the school gates_ …

* * *

Sakimo and Zagan were walking outside of the school gates towards Sakimo's house, Midway through their journey they heard faint footsteps become louder and louder to the point where Sakimo stopped and turned around to find Sakia right in front of him.

Zagan continued on walking ignoring the girl behind him.

"Hey Zagan, Don't you want to hear what she has to say" He asked the Uchiha child who stopped at the question.

"And why would I care what _She_ has to say hmm?" He asked his friend in reply to his previous question.

"Its alright Saki he can go if he wants to…Its actually you I wanted to talk to" She said.

Zagan stopped when he heard those words with his back still turned and hands in his pockets.

"Okay, Ask away." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Um, Do you want to come over to my house today… Zagan can come as well if he wants to" She asked him.

"Um, Me and Zagan were about to go to train…" He stopped as he looked at her cute innocent face and couldn't reject her like she rejected him.

"Actually, We can _Both_ come over" Sakimo said looking to his now clearly annoyed friend.

"Oh, I kinda thought it could just be me and you but…"

"I don't want to go, I have Training to do." Zagan said before leaving.

"You know what… We can do this another time., go spend time with Zagan." She said immediately after Zagan left.

"Uh, Sure… Later." He said a little disappointed that he couldn't come over.

* * *

"Hey Zagan, Are we friends" Sakimo asked Zagan while they were studying.

"No" Zagan replied blankly.

"Okay then, But at least roommates are supposed to help each other right?" Sakimo said raising his voice a little bit.

Zagan was reading his book which was more advanced than Sakimo's and still didn't bother to look up at his rival.

"FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP EACH OTHER, ESPICIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO THE GIRL THEY LIKE BUT YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT TRAINING AND NOT YOUR ONLY FRIEND" Sakimo yelled at his rival.

(Most capitals I have ever used in a sentence Woo Hoo)

Zagan only then looked up at his rival with his usual Expressionless face.

"First I'm not your friend"

"And secondly I take it that you haven't figured it out yet have you." Zagan said calmly to the frustration of Sakimo.

"Figured what out yet huh?" Sakimo asked.

"It is no secret that the girls in our class have a thing for me and it also isn't a secret that I find them annoying and want nothing to do with them" Zagan said.

"And what does that have to do with Sakia?" Sakimo asked missing the point.

"Oh god, You are acting as clueless as,well you Zagan said with a sigh.

"Sakia knows that I find her annoying and so she is using you to make me feel some sort of Jealousy which isn't there" Zagan said.

After Zagan had finished explaining Sakimo launched a punch directly at the young Genius who simply shifted his body to the right a bit dodging the anger fuelled attack by his friend.

"You know what, You just can't handle the fact that she is interested in me and not in You" Sakimo said.

"Oh really, if that's the case then why did she cancel on you right after I left huh?" Zagan asked which his friend responded with by putting his head down understanding Zagan's points were true.

"Get out." Sakimo said quietly.

"Fine…Loser" Zagan said as he got up and left the room.

* * *

1 week later

* * *

Zagan was walking down the street towards the shopping market when he saw Kurenai ,Sakimo and …

"Kakashi" Zagan said aloud.

He began walking faster in the direction of the copy nin, until he caught up.

"Hey uncle Kakashi" Zagan said calmly.

"Hey Zagan I had something that I wanted to talk to you about." Kakshi said before looking down.

"I wanted to talk to you about something as well." Zagan said.

"I need to say this first…" He stopped looking into the young boys eyes.

"On that mission, we had to destroy the Kanabi bridge so that those guys from Iwagakure couldn't come and launch attacks on Konoha any longer, But when we arrived ... we were ambushed and someone needed to be the decoy and…"

"My father was the decoy" Zagan finished slowly with the sudden realisation that his father had died.

"Exactly" Kakashi said sadly.

Sakimo looked at the Uchiha boy in front of him and suddenly felt a world of sadness for the Raven haired boy fall upon him.

Kurenai also let her head fall as a sign of respect.

"Okay, Okay… Where's mom I need to talk to her" Zagan asked but Kakashi looked away saying.

"Once Obito had died and the Iwagakure guys had been defeated as well as the mission being complete… Your mother couldn't handle living on with Obito and took her own life" Kakashi said being very close to shedding a tear remembering the trauma of that day.

Zagan was left jaw dropped and deeply , deeply saddned by the terrible news he had just heard.

Zagan closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he re opened them his sharingan had taken a new form.

The 3 before him stared on in horror and in Shock as Kurenai and Kakashi realised.

"He's awoken the Sharingan" They both said to themselves.

Sakimo was generally scared at the eyes beared by his rival.

Zagan held the Sharingan in place for about 10 seconds before he passed out from awakening such power so early on in his life.

Kakashi then picked him up in his arms.

"Where are you taking him?" Kurenai asked concerned about the young boy's wellbeing.

"To his home" Kakashi said and no one argued with the former Hokage's actions.

* * *

3 months later

* * *

"Welcome back students This is your second term at the Academy, We hope that you will work just as hard in this term as in the last." Shino said as they then went onto continue the day.

X-X-X

Once class was dismissed for recess The usual happened ... the girls were gossiping about how "Dreamy" Zagan was and how he to them looked even better with that darker and more mysterious presence and aura he now had and the boys were either playing ninja or were plotting eating sandwiches, abortion had arrived back from suspension and wasted no time in getting to know people, He would have talked to Zagan but was warned off it by a Iwabe who still had memories of that day.

Sakimo was the only person who knew about the tragic death of Zagan's parents.

He decided that he was going to talk to Zagan about it to help him try relieve some of the pain and grief he must be feeling.

"Hey Zagam" Sakimo asked nicely, Zagan ignored him and continued eating his recess.

"Do you want to talk about it… You know, what happened." Sakimo said and Zagan's body suddenly tensed up causing everyone to look at the confrontation, The girls only cared about seeing his muscular upper arm tensed.

Zagan in one swoop which could easily be missed by the naked eye at that speed turned around rapidly grabbing Sakimo by the throat with one hand stood up and pushed the Hatake into the wall next to him, Making a hole in the wall.

Zagan then glared at him with only his sharingan which put shivers down Sakimo's spine as he was getting colder and colder from pure cold fear.

"What makes you think that I would want to talk to a loser like you huh, about that." He asked with a deadly cold tone.

"B-B-Because... _Cough..._ I... _Cough...Cough.._ U-U-Understand your pain" Sakimo chocked as Zagan's hold allowed very minimal air to flow through his lungs.

"Understand?" Zagan repeated.

"You, Understand me" He repeated once more.

"How could you possibly understand, You good for nothing , worthless LOSER" He yelled.

Teachers came rushing outside to see what all the fuss was about.

"What is the meaning of this Zagan" Shino asked in an angry tone.

Zagan merely turned his head to reveal his use of the sharingan.

Shino convinced Zagan to stop his chocking of Sakimo who had passed out from it.

Zagan was escorted to the principal's office and was being given dirty looks by the boys especially Boruto and by the girls only more affection and atention as he showed his more dangerous and edgy side.

When they had arrived in the office Zagan fully expected to be yelled at but he didn't care, he was still pissed that Sakimo thought that he had the slightest understanding of what went on.

"Zagan ,I'm so so sorry for your loss." Shino said compassionately.

"I don't need you pity" He replied coldly towards his teacher.

"I know how you are feeling right now…I lost my parents around your age myself" Shino told Zagan but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"You can't change what happened so why do I have to listen to you aye" Zagan said before getting up and leaving the room.

Zagan didn't lash out for the rest of the semester until the day he had been dreading came up…His parents funeral.

* * *

Almost everyone in the village was in attendance for the funeral which lasted many hours and produced many many tears from even the toughest shinobi and was also a day in which Kakashi thought he would never have to go through but this day to him was hell all over again years after the death of his sensei Minato.

Sakia was there with her parents and spent the whole ceremony thinking about Zagan and what he must be feeling like.

After the ceremony was over and they began lowering and covering the 2 childhood sweethearts,Only Kakashi stayed their while his family stayed back a bit to allow him to grieve the death of his Childhood friends and teammates.

Once he was done he began walking away with his family, But heard footsteps going in the other direction turned around to find that Zagan who had missed the ceremony finally came to grive and give his parents one final goodbye on his own like he wanted it.

The gesture brought a little smile to the face of the copy nin but also brought tears watching Zagan kneeling of the caskets of his dead parents knowing how much that he would need and miss them around.

Then he saw Zagan lay 2 notes one for each of his parents and a flower on the both.

He then slowly got up and left his parents to Rest In Peace.

That day would haunt him for a while but he had half a year of school left and more training to do if he was going to take full advantage of his awakening of the Sharingan.

He was a shinobi and shinobi didn't have feelings,he lived on his own and tried to feel normal and he knew that after a while he would feel alright again...but always, ALWAYS miss his parents around.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading this…This is only chapter one as I plan on making many many more chapters of this series.

Now I'm going to do this every 2 chapters and that's listing the strength of each of the CHILD characters so that there will be no debates on who's sronger as the Creator is telling you himself... Kishimoto should have done this.

Zagan

Sakimo...Iwabe

Shikidai

Sarada

Chocho...Inojin

Sakia

Sumire...Denki

That's the list now Please Review this story favourite it and make sure to look out for the next chapter which will be on a Friday(Australian time)

Anyway From the dude...Later.


	2. Avengers are made to Avenge

A/N- Yo, Here's another chapter for this Favourite and Review and make sure you tell me if its a Mary Sue or not.

Guest-Thanks I really appreciate the good vibes dude...Keep reading on with the story.

Another guest- Thanks I just wanted to do something different dude.

Super11- Yo dude, Thats kinda what I'm aiming for with him but he will have some kind of weakness eventually... _I hope_

 _I told you guys I would reply and Acknowledge those who review but anyway...Heres the new Chapter_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Avengers are made to Avenge**

* * *

Zagan was on the training field and had been training relentlessly for hours upon hours trying to distract himself from the trauma of his parents death a month ago.

He was mentally and physically exhaughsted from his month of full training,He had ,had his Sharingan activated for most of his 5 hour training session and was now almost completely drained of chakra but...

"That power I felt when Kakashi told me my parents..." He was so pained by the mere memory that he couldn't even say the words.

"That power I felt...Only lasted around 10 seconds at that time maybe I could train with that" He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes tight for about 5 seconds and when they reopened he felt that same surge of power he felt on that dreadful day but soon he felt liquid coming from his eyes,he moved his hand up to check on it,wiped it and looked at the liquid and realised it had a red colour...Blood red.

He couldn't even comprehend what the blood meant because he immediately held his head and screamed in pain,coughing out blood with every cry he let out.

After few moments of extreme intense pain he passed out from the immense pain and was left their bleeding heavily all the while.

* * *

Zagan slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed with Sakimo's family around him and a few of his fangirls.

"What am I doing here" Zagan asked coldly.

"Well little buddy, You passed out and your friend here found you bleeding heavily and brought you here" Sakura told her patient looking towards Sakimo as she said "Your Friend".

"Okay sure, Now I am getting out of here" Zagan said sitting up and lifting one leg up but was fiercely and suddenly pushed straight back into his bed by Sakura who was a tiny bit annoyed at the young boys unnerved and unintimidated expression looked her straight in the face.

"Where do you think your going Uchiha" Sakura growled at the young genius.

"Out" He said simply looked her straight in the eye with an un intimdated and as usual...Blank expression.

"No, you are not" Sakura said getting more agitated.

"And who exactly is going to stop me, anyway are you Sasuke's wife or just another annoying fangirl that he used to restore the clan" He said and with each word was like he was repeatedly slapping her across the face.

Sakura had finally had it.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sakura yelled as she threw a chakra infused punch at Zagan who looked like he was doomed for a second or 2 but as her fist was about to connect with his face Kakashi noticed the slightest smirk form on Zagan face as suddenly he disappeared.

Sakura was completely bewildered.

"W-Where did he go" She said confused.

They all looked around them but then found him just applying the tape to his arms before putting on the elbow guards as well as putting on his battle gloves.

"Well I'm out of here and you know what i said is true" He said simply before walking out the room followed by them all trying to convince him to stay in the hospital but he merely ingnored their pleads and continued walking and was about to go out through the window but turned his head back and let a little smirk as he looked at the desperate people in front of him.

"I'll be fine, I need to train anyway,Genin teams are being made in a month and I already know that going to be in a weak team other than the jonin so I need to train to make us somewhat strong by average" Zagan said before promptly climbing through the window and began on his way back to the training field.

* * *

"Okay guys, today is the day that you will be assigned Genin squads that will be lead by Jonin level shinobi" Iruka explained to his class looking out on them,He saw Sakimo look at Zagan with frustration and Iruka knew it was out of jealousy for Zagan who had gotten the highest Graduating grades the academy had ever seen eclipsing the feats of the fourth Hokage and got perfect grades in everything(Its kinda of a Mary sue but don't care its my story).

Sakimo was second in the class getting higher grades than Sarada(4th) and Mitsuki(3rd) but he was angered that he was beaten by Zagan once again and knew that this arranged "Rivalry" was one that he was losing.

"Okay now I am about to call the teams" Iruka said.

"Kelpie ,Izuna and Yugao"

"ChoCho Akimichi , Inojin Yamanaka and Shikidai Nara This years Ino-Shika-Cho team" He said proudly to the contentment of Inojin to the Annoyance of ChoCho who wanted Zagan on her team like most of the girls and also boring Shikidai.

"Mitsuki, Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki"He said to the again contentment of Mitsuki but to the annoyance of Sarada bring paired with Mitsuki but was physically angry at being paired with Boruto but Mentally happy with the Honourable son of the Hokage.

Most of the girls were outraged and threw tantrems when they weren't in a team with Zagan, much to his delight as he wouldn't be paired with any of his hardcore fangirls until...

"Okay and the final team is going to be...Sakimo Hatake, Sarada Senju and...Zagan Uchiha" He said To the Pure excitement of Sakia at being paired with her crush, To the blind intense rage of Sakimo and to the annoyance of the Uchiha Prodigy.

" _WooHoo I AM ON THE SAME TEAM AS ZAGAN,NOW HE WILL HAVE TO NOTICE ME, Wait I also have Sakimo oh I still feel bad about using him before but I HAVE ZAGAN FRICKIN UCHIHA ON MY TEAM" Sakia thought to herself smiling widely as the rest of the girls looked at her in envy except for Sarada._

 _"I can't believe I have that jerk on my team, I have to look at that stuck up supid jerk on my missions for years now, And he always acts like he is better than everyone" Sakimo thought angrily._

"Ugh, I have to deal with an idiotic fangirl plus a complete idiot on my team, This is going to be annoying" He thought to himself.

Soon Jonin's started coming to pick up their teams and soon the only teams left were Shikidai's ,Boruto's and Zagan's teams.

"Hello my name is Amachi Sarutobi and I am here to take Ten 6" He said.

He then saw the blonde hari of Inojin the spiky tied up hair of Shikidai and the chubby demeanor of ChoCho and realised that was to be his team, he then promptly took them out of the classroom and lead them outside of the and into the town.

"Oh come on They get a cool Jonin and who will we get huh, Some kind of chump" Boruto said impatiently as he waited for his teacher.

"Hey, your not the only one here Boruto that's waiting for a Jonin" Sakimo said.

"Does anyone care what you have to say Hatake" Boruto replied.

"I do Idiot" Sakimo said.

"That is not the greatest comeback I am afraid Sakimo" Mitsuki said joyfully.

"Come on Saki, Stop fighting and just sit quietly please" Sakia pleaded.

"Boruto cut the crap and shut up sit you idiot"Sarada scolded.

"Jeez calm down Sarada Dattebayo" He replied.

They then started going on arguing about stupid things until...

"Will you all just SHUT THE HELL UP you idiots" Zagan said coldly.

Everyone stopped and looked at the Uchiha on the other side of the room who did not returned their look and kept his annoyed expression( HE HAS EXPRESSION ALLELUIA).

"Um hey, My name is Konohamaru, and I am here for Mitsuki Sarada and Boruto" Konohamaru read from sheet of paper he was handed by Naruto minutes before.

All the names called out stood up, but in true fashion.

"Who the hell are you aye" Boruto asked the Jonin.

"I'm konohamaru your sensei aye" He replied.

"I don't care now stop saying aye, aye" Boruto said annoyed a the re use of the world.

"Stop saying Aye, Aye" Konohamaru replied annoyed at Borutos annoyance.

"Will you two please shut up and lets go do something." Sarada said and they agreed and left the room and into town.

The last remaining team of Sakia, Sakimo and Zagan still waited for their Jonin to arrive.

"Where could they be" Sakimo complained bluntly.

"Does it look like I know" Zagan replied in a kinda Sasuke-ish tone.

"Why wouldn't you if you know everything else." Sakimo said and Sakia just sighed as she knew what was coming next.

"And whats that supposed to mean coming from a loser like you" Zagan said.

 _"Loser"_ Sasuke Repeated making all his students stop and look at the Uchiha Jonin ahead of them.

"Oh, My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am going to be your Jonin leader of...Team 3." Sasuke said blankly.

" _Sasuke Uchiha"_ Zagan said to himself after remebering of how he reminded Kakashi of Sasuke.

Sasuke took a few seconds to asses his squad their roles and reasons for the teams creation: Sakia benefited from 2 more battle capable teamates, Sakimo would benefit from having a rival(Zagan) to chase after making him stronger and Zagan's talents would allow sasuke to attack knowing that Zagan would protect the others and also making Zagan work together with others.

"Okay lets go to the top floor I want to know more about my comrades before I test their Strength" Sasuke said.

" _Woah, Our sensei looks really strong, Even stronger than Zagan" Sakia thought to herself in disbelief._

 _"This guy sucks, he seems like the older version of Zagan...But he seems strong and can train me to defeat Zagan" Sakimo thought._

 _"This guy...He's like me" Zagan thought in completely and utter admiration of the Head of the Uchiha clan._

* * *

"Okay so What I want is your name, your skills, your Signature Jutsu and your Goals" Sasuke said simply.

"Any volunteers?" Sasuke added.

Sakia put her hand up.

"Yes you," Sasuke said.

"My name is Sakia Senju, My skills are Traps and Water Style Ninjutsu, My signature Jutsu is my Medical Ninjutsu and my Goal is to become just as good a kuniochi as my Mother" Sakia said shyly.

Sakimo then put his hand up.

"My Name is Sakimo Hatake, My skills lay in Wind style Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu and the Summoning Jutsu, My signature Jutsu is my Summon a Panda Bear and my goal is to become the strongest shinobi and the Hokage" Sakimo said.

"Okay now that leaves you" Sasuke Said motioning to Zagan.

"My name is Zagan Uchiha,I am skilled with Shuriken, Kenjutsu, Lightning Release ,Fire Release and The Sharingan , My signature jutsu is my Ability with the Sharingan and advanced fire Release jutsu my goal is simple...I will track down and kill the people who killed my parents and restore my clan."Zagan said blankly.

"Why follow that dark path" Sasuke asked knowing this far too well.

"Because I am an Avenger...and Avengers are made to Avenge" Zagan said only now looking up at Sasuke.

"Okay Anyway Fire style at your age...Impressive,Okay now I'm Sasuke Uchiha and my skills aren't any of your business and neither are any of your goals." He said.

"Okay now we are all going to the training field...I want to test out you strength personally if I am going to have you on my squad." Sasuke Added giving sakia a little frown as she knew she was not as strong as her teamates ,Sakimo was happy to be able to prove himself to his teacher and Zagan generally didn't seem to care.

* * *

The three genin were in a horizontal line waiting for what their sensei was going to say.

"Okay, I want you to come at me with the intention to kill me, My sensei gave me this test and his sensei gave him this test as well so now I am going to give you the same test...The bell test" Sasuke said to his new students..

"There are 2 bells that you need to take off me...I'm going to change the rules a bit though, Normally you would have a time limit but instead to make it even harder if you attack and try to take the bells but I _Defeat_ you then are eliminated and will be immediately sent back to the Academy." Sasuke added which brought surprise and fear to Sakimo and Sakia but Zagan was ONCE AGAIN completely unfazed.

"Okay now you can start in 3...2...1...Go" Sasuke said simply.

Zagan was gone in a flash as he hid away in the shadows, Sakia and Sakimo just looked at each other as they realised their best chance at getting the bells had just ran away and hid.

"That coward Zagan...I will take you down on my own sensei" Sakimo said confidently, Sasuke remained blank.

"I can help too" Sakia said.

"No Sakia, I'll protect you with my life" Sakimo said making Sakia blush.

"Are you two actually going to fight me or are you just going to stay like a bunch of little kids."Sasuke asked.

"Here I come, SENSEI" Sakimo yelled as he leapt into battle with Sasuke.

* * *

Sakimo leapt with punches blazing wide of Sasuke and once he realised that kicks started to come into the equation which were once again easily blocked, Sakimo was rash with his attacks being a lot less accurate than he normally, He started to calm down a little and his taijutsu was coming in hand more as his punches were becoming more and more accurate especially his favoured right hook was either completely unaccurate or blocked before but now was coming very close to Sasuke's jaw.

"You're Taijutsu won't come any closer than it is right now...You may want to start some other sort of attack" Sasuke said while jumping over Sakimo's 4th attempt to trip him from the back and bring him to the ground while also keeping half his normal eye on Sakia and and his unactivated Rinnegan eye to check if Zagan would attack him from behind.

"Sakia start setting some traps...My taijutsu is not working so time for Ninjutsu." Sakimo said preparing some and signs but was cut off by a broken tree branch with a sharp end came flying at him stopping the Jutsu preparation.

"Yes Sakimo I will start on that right now" Sakia said pulling out some rope from her ninja tool pack and running out into the forrest.

Sakimo once again started making hand signs and then yelled.

"Wind style: Air bullets!" Sakimo Yelled as he began spitting out Invisible air bullets at Sasuke who was now forced to activate only the Sharingan in his eye in the process allowing him to actually see the bullets coming at him and dodge them.

A few of them hit sasuke around his arm area but he managed to dodge the ones that posed the biggest threats, Once the jutsu was finished Sakimo wasleft panting heavily allowing Sasuke to smirk.

"Well, Well It looks like someone used their biggest jutsu" Sasuke mocked as Sakimo just looked up at him with a angry look but knew he couldn't do anything more.

Sasuke started walking towards Sakimo to confirm defeat but didn't watch his step and fell suddenly in a large hole into the ground trapping him and making him immobile.

"Sakia, You're a genius" Sakimo said in victory.

"We did, WooHoo" Sakia said happily.

"Who even needs Zagan Anyway." Sakimo said before they saw smoke come from the hole.

"Nice try kids." Sasuke said Darkly.

 **DUN, DUN DUN.**

They both turned around to see Sasuke about 10 metres away from them.

"That trap plan was alright but you're gonna need to do more to beat me."Sasuke said.  
"Rememeber when I said you would be eliminated... I meant it" Sasuke said darkly as he pulled out his katana a walked slowly towards his terrified Students.

"Zagan we need you help us" Sakimo said horrified, Sakia was so frightnend that she couldn't even move.

Sasuke continued walking towards his students with a dark look in his eyes, When he was close enough he lifted his up held it for a second while he said.

"Goodbye kids"

He let his hand to fall to finish them off and swiped at his students so hard causing a dust to lift up blocking his sight, Sasuke then look down once the dust cleared and smiled look over to his right and said.

"What great timing" Sasuke said to His student

Zagan just looked at his teacher as his facial expression was unfazed as he just looked at his teacher with his hands in his pockets.

"Zagan" Sakimo said looking up surprised yet jealous at being saved by The raven haired boy.

"What" He asked his rival.

"We didn't need you help...I would have saved myself and Sakia" Sakimo yelled defenseively at Zagan who smirked.

"Oh yeah thats right...Who needs me anyway when your about to get killed eh" Zagan joked.

"Shut up we don't need you." Sakimo said.

"fine" Zagan replied walking away from the 2 behind him.

"Wait" Sakimo said embarrassed.

"I know" Zagan said turning to Sasuke.

"Well lets see what the prodigy can do." Sasuke said as Zagan just looked at him.

"You asked for it" Zagan said as he disappeared.

"Such speed at his age" Sasuke said looking around for Zagan who appeared above him and hit the back of Sasuke's head with his elbow guarded elbow driving his head down, Zagan cartwheeled off Sasuke ad superkicked Sasuke before bringing around the foot he was resting on a hit sasuke right on the jaw with the outside of his foot and then stood up using a hand stand then flipped to get back on his feet but while he was half way through the flip and midway of sasuke made an attempt to get a bell and had one until sasuke got a kunai knive and he let go want to keep his hand.

"He's Amazing" Sasuke said to himself.

"He's holding back so much, He is so much stronger than me" Zagan said to himself but then smiled as he only then realised what the point of the exam was and then started utilising Sakia's skills and matching them with own...As they prepared Water sytle: Water Dragon jutsu and Fire style:

"Sakimo get up...I make a wind style jutsu. We need to use teamwork if we have any chance...This guy is on a level above anything I could have thought...He is holding back around" Zagan said.

But before Sakimo could answer Sasuke was in front of Zagan and hit with a barrage of kicks and punches causing him to fall down and when he went to get up He was stopped by Sasuke's katana at his throat.

"You lose Zagan." Sasuke said simply.

"I was so close" Zagan said.

"So close huh" Sasuke thought to himself.

"You all pass...You're teamwork and attempted team work was as amazing as well as good Individual skill...Especially you Zagan" Sasuke said Angering Sakimo.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME HUH...HE DIDN'T EVEN USE NINJUTSU OR GENJUTSU" Sakimo yelled.

"Fine Zagan put Someone in genjutsu and Use some ninjutsu" Sasuke asked.

Zagan then activated his sharingan and put Sakia in a horrible genjutsu making her fall down completely and bleed from her mouth and then.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu" Zagan said and a perfect Fireball formed.

"Fire style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu" He yelled impressing Sasuke at the strength of his Chakra and the size of it to be able use a B or A Rank Jutsu at his age.

Sasuke then looked at Sakimo who was furious at being proved wrong by Zagan.

"Well anyway, Our first mission is in a weeks time but I want to train with you guys while that happens I want to train you guys"Sasuke said.

* * *

The 3 nine year old genin walked, stood and knelt while waiting for their students in the exact same place team 7 took the bell test: Sakia knelt on the floor while playing with the flowers in front of her and slowly putting a few of them into her Hair as well as secretly doing a bit of flower fortune telling about Zagan with a rose.

"He loves me not... He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me...He loves me not" She frown as the last Petal was pulled from the once beautiful Rose, Sakimo Listened to his crush

Sakimo walked back and forth tirelessly while waiting for his late sensei.

"Hey where is that guy, No one should keep the future Hokage waiting this long without out getting a pounding." Sakimo said rashing while still walking back and forth wait for Sasuke.

Zagan stood on top of the middle Tadpole with his back turned for from the rest of his team deep in thought but was brought back into the real world after hearing Sakimo's Bold claim.

"Shut up, You Moron" Zagan said in a stoic tone.

"Hey since when do you tell me what to do Aye Zagan"Sakimo complained.

"Well if you don't want me telling you you are acting like an idiot I will just beat it in to your small ,idiotic brain of yours...Loser" Zagan said still not bnothering to look back at his teamate, Sakia now looked at Zagan with interest.

Sakimo's face was turning a deep red from anger and steam was coming out of his ears as he was about to blow and he did.

"ZAGAN YOU ABSOLUTE DOOUCHBAG, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY BEAT ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T YOU STUPID,DUMB ARROGANT JERK" Sakimo exploded before picking up a stone a threw it aiming for Zagan's head who simply tilted his head to the left a little dodging the stone with very little effort which drove Sakimo's anger to a completely new level making him launch himself to attack Zagan but as Sakimo's fist was about to hit Zagan, Sasuke blocked the attack from from hitting Zagan who most likely would have dodged it.

"Fighting between teammates are will only hinder the rest of the team on mission, You two both have skills far beyond your years and thats an advantage for the team...But if you can't work together than it has no effect, Zagan stop acting like you are above them and learn to work together...You can't do everything on your own. and Sakimo you need to stop being so jealous of Zagan, You have great potential as well and a rivalry is good but if it gets out of hand on a MISSION you will be putting the rest of us in danger." Sasuke scolded.

Zagan looked away with a blank expression and Sakimo had an embarrased expression as he looked the other way as well.

"Anyway, lets start training...I have some things for you all which will be needed in missions." Sasuke said,

"Oh really, Thanks sensei" Sakia smiled.

"About time...GIMME,GIMME GIMME!" Sakimo said.

Zagan didn't answer and kept his expressionless face

"Okay now" Sasuke said pulling out his bag.

"For Sakia I have gotten you a medical Ninja kit" He said dully.

"Thanks sensei I really needed one if I'm going help you guys on missions." Sakia said happily.

"Sakimo, I have gotten you wind style scrolls which I expect you to study as well as a few rasengan lessons from The seventh Hokage Naruto" He said.

"Thanks sensei I am determined to learn each of these scrolls and the Rasengan" Sakimo said.

"Okay and now for Zagan...I am giving you the "Assassins Blade" , I found it in Kaguya's downso you can work on you're kenjutsu " He said as he gave the child the Sword.

The blade itself was quite thin in a rectangle shape

"Cool, Are we done here" Zagan said sarcastically.

"Um no You guys are going to practice with you're new ninja tools, Because we are going on an C rank with the possiblity of being an B mission tommorow so Learn as much as you can about your new tools by tommorow...We assemble at noon." Sasuke said.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Sakimo arrived at the training ground at around at 1 pm...An Hour late.

"Hey Saki, What took you so long...It's been a whole hour what were you doing that long" Sakia asked nicely as always.

"Oh sorry, I got caught up because Mirai wouldn't get out of the bathroom and then I forgot where we were supposed to meet so thats why I was late" Sakimo said.

"He definitely gets his sense of time from his father, thats for sure" Sasuke thought to himself remebering the countless times Kakashi was late for missions like this.

"Oh okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Sakia said again.

Zagan had his back turned on the rest of his team before he said.

"You Idiot, you made us late because of some stupid excuse, what a pitful loser" He scolded, head halfed turned a he spoke.

"Hey, Who asked for your opinion anyway" Sakimo retaliated.

"Well, when your idiotic decisions effect me then I have the right to be upset with you Loser" Zagan said.

"Oh boohoo...I am still going to complete this mission easily Got it" Sakimo said going from 0-100 real quick( Drake reference complete).

"He's right for the first time...Lets comeplete this mission quickly" Sasuke said.

"Yeah" Sakia said happily as she picked up her bag.

"Got it" Sakimo Confidently said.

"Why not" Zagan said calmly as they started down the dirt road...Sasuke walking of the 3 with Sakia on the left Zagan on the right and Sakimo in the middle.

"Lets do this thing" Sakimo said, Sakia smiled at the message and Zagan had a tiny smirk on his face.

* * *

A/N- Yo,

Okay this one was a lot shorter than the last chapter but The next one I am planning on making it as long or longer than the first one.

There will be many more chapters...And a few new stories coming out about my dude...My guy...

This stories posting schedule is every Friday...Australian time.

Please review and read and I will once again reply to all those who review.

Anyway from the Dude... Later.


	3. Journey to the Hidden Sand

A/N- Yo.

So We are back with another chapter of this series and you know how this works already sop lets get into the thanks.

It wasn't on the last chapter but THE GREATEST WRITER ON THIS SITE REVIEWED THIS STORY SO A MASSIVE MASSIVE THANKS TO THAT WRITER(they know who they are) and for the rest of you thanks for reviewing and reading chapter 1.

Anyway please favourite and review this chapter and all the chapters and I will try give some shout outs as always.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Journey to the Hidden Sand- The Old Senju Hideout.**

* * *

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki were waiting outside the Academy waiting for their Jonin sensei to take them to the top floor and to the office of The seventh Hokage.

"Where is Konohamru sensei" Boruto complained.

"Does it look like I know" Sarada scolded back.

"Well aren't you an Uchiha, Use you Sharingan to look for him" Boruto asked.

"First thing first, the Sharingan can't see through walls and isn't for tracking people and second thing is YOU HAVE THE BYAKUGAN WHICH CAN SEE THROUGH WALLS YOU IDIOT" Sarada yelled at her comrade and childhood friend.

Boruto recovered from the hammering he had just received and smirked.

"So what I am getting is that the Byakugan is better than the Sharingan" Boruto said trying to wind up Sarada.

Sarada knew that he was trying to anger her but couldn't resist the temptation to pound the life out of the Hokage's son.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA" Sarada screamed at the Uzumaki genin.

"Excuse me Sarada but I am failing to see anywhere in this arguement that Boruto is in the wrong" Mitsuki said formally.

"YOU TOO MITSUKI" Sarada scolded the Snake nin.

"Sorry but I do not beleive I have done any wrong doing for you to be scolding me Sarada" Mitsuki replied formally once more.

That statement only made her more furious causing to lash out.

"I'LL KILL YOU BAKA" She yelled as her first hammered the heads of both Boruto and Mitsuki.

Two large bumps then appeared on the Hokages son and the Snake nin's heads.

"Ouchy...Sorry geez" Boruto said while holding his head in pain.

"I do not believe that action was required from you" Mitsuki said.

"Well if you piss me off again then those types of actions are what will happen" Sarada said returning to her composure.

"Okay okay I won't do it again...for now" Boruto said once more.

x-x-x

They continued waiting for their sensei for another hour.

"Okay guys he is not coming lets go" Sarada said glumly.

"Yeah" Boruto said just as glum.

"I believe that to be incorrect as he has jus arrived." Mitsuki said in his natural voice looking in the opposite direction from them.

The other 2 Genin turned around to see their sensei standing their in front of them with one hand at the back of his head and a guilty smile on his face.

"H-Hey guys' Konohamru said nervously.

Boruto and Sarada just glared at the Jonin who was mildly late.

"WHERE WERE YOU,YOU BAKA" Sarada screamed as once again her chakra infused fist smashed into the head of this time her Jonin Sensei.

"Y-Yeah she is right" Boruto said surprised that she would do the same thing she did to him to their sensei.

"I um, was talking to your father Boruto about what our mission will be" Konohamaru explained understanding that he had just given a good valid reason.

"Oh um, I am S-S-Story" Sarada said.

"What was that?" Konohamru asked again gloatfully knowing that the Uchiha girl couldn't say the words "I'm Sorry" very well.

"Don't make me say it again or I will pound your stupid head harder." Sarada said angry at the tone in which her sensei spoke in.

"On behave of my teammates _we_ are sorry sensei" Mitsuki said for the the team.

"Thank you mitsuki...at least someone knows how to say the words." Konohamaru added cheekly.

Boruto and Mitsuki knew what was about to happen and said in that moment.

"He's gonna get it now"

Sarada's face went from an olive tan to as red as a Tomato real quick as she launched herself and crashed her fist into the top of Konohamru's head giving him a largely visible bump.

"Like mother like Daughter huh" Konohamaru said remembering the times that Sakura would beat up Naruto.

"Anyway Our mission is to catch a missing Chunnin who stole from TenTen's Weapons dealership" Konohamru explained.

"Okay but how do we find him genius" Sarada asked sarcastically.

"Well I was told he is currently some between The hidden sand village and here, Konoha" Konohamru stated.

"When do we start because an elite ninja like me can finish this by myself." Boruto said confidently.

Konohamru looked at his watch for about a minuteand said.

"Wait for it...NOW" he said as he bolted off followed by his team"

"Our first mission ,this is exciting" Sarada said.

"It is true yes" Mitsuki replied.

"Nah this is nothing its going to be easy peasy." Boruto said as they travelled through the street of Konoha left the gates and headed in the direction of The hidden sand.

* * *

Team 3 was travelling through the woods when talk about what the actual mission was came up.

"Okay this mission should be simple now that we are far away from the village I can tell you what exactly we are to do on this mission..." Sasuke stopped.

"I know I know, We have to fight other villages Anbu right" Sakimo said rashly but excitedly.

Zagan rolled his eyes at the stupid guess Sakimo just came

"Um, sorry Sakimo but I don't think you or even Zagan are a that level yet" Sakia said.

Sakimo expected Zagan to lash out at her quickly and harshly but he gave no answer and remained with a blank expression.

"Well than what exactly is our mission" Sakimo asked.

"Just listen to sensei and you will get your answer idiot" Zagan said calmly.

"Who are you calling an idiot" Sakimo said taking offence.

"You, now shut up Hatake" Zagan said getting annoyed.

"Thank you Zagan, Now we have to go to the Old Senju hideout to put these scrolls back where they belong or else the Guardian of the Hideout will wake up from his slumber and attack the leaf as well as us." Sasuke said seriously..

"So our Job is to simply put the scrolls back quickly and safely without waking up the Guardian." Zagan said in short.

"Exactly" Sasuke said to the genius of his team.

"Wouldn't that be in S or A-Rank if we are transporting highly classified documents" Zagan added.

"Well no, We are doing a bit of background investigating and the documents aren't that important but if they don't get returned it could turn out troublesome." Sasuke said.

"Wait, Why would my clan's Guardian attack us." Sakia said confused.

"Because once upon a time Sakia the Senju were the strongest clan in the world and now many people want to steal their secret techniques...Orochimaru has been trying to find that place for years" Sasuke answered.

"My clan must have been really strong" The beautiful Senju girl said with pride.

"Yeah they must have been... They were even stronger than Mine and Zagan's clan" Sasuke said offending Zagan a little who realised that Sasuke was talking about himself as well and wasn't annoyed anymore.

"Haha Sakia's clan is stronger than Zagan's" Sakimo said with delight at finally being able to gloat in Zagan's face about something bringing back the annoyment of Zagan just as it quickly as it left.

" _Was stronger,_ You Loser" Zagan defended.

"Who are you calling a Loser" Sakimo retaliated.

"You of course Idiot" Zagan replied calmly.

"Okay I think we should get going to the hideout hey." Sasuke said stopping the argument quickly.

"Yeah lets go Sensei" Sakia said happily and confidently.

"Oh yeah this will mission will be be easy no problem...Got it" Sakimo said with burning excitement and confidence at the start of the first mission going into it with fire in his eyes.

"Like I care" Zagan said dully with his usual posture and Expressionless face.

"Well lets start " Sasuke said as he team started off.

* * *

Team 3 had been travelling for and The less mature members of the team were starting to get tired and annoyed.

"This is taking so long...Are we there yet" Sakimo complained like a little kid annoying Zagan and Sasuke.

"Yeah Saki is right with that ,when will we be there" Sakia complained as well

Zagan was annoyed by those comments and said.

"Will you idiots just shut up...You won't be there in just a day, It takes a long time now shut up . you useless Losers" Zagan unleashed.

"Hey Zagan, why would you say something so mean to me" Sakia said close to tears at the mean words from a her crush.

"Because...You're annoying" Zagan said simply.

At that statement Sakimo had ,had enough.

"Hey that is too far Zagan, How dare you make Sakia feel sad your just a jerk you know that" Sakimo unleashed.

"Talk to someone who cares" Zagan replied uncaring of the words he had unleashed .

"He really is like me _" Sasuke thought to himself finally understanding why Naruto chose him to teach Zagan as he already figured out why he had Sakikmo._

* * *

 _Sasuke Flashback._

"What do you need Naruto" Sasuke asked the Hokage.

"You know you are probably the only person in the whole village that doesn't say Lord Hokage or Lord Seventh" Naruto joked.

"Because I don't feel like it now what do you want" Sasuke asked again.

"Well I take it you know that the Genin teams are to be assigned today" Naruto asked.

"Yes why?" Sasuke asked his friend.

" Well I have already figured out MOST of the teams except one team that nees a jonin Sensei" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Hell No" Sasuke said bluntly at what Naruto was insinuating.

"Oh come on They are the perfect team for you" Naruto said.

"I am not a fan of kids, Your son throws himself onto me and my daughter constantly wants attention so why would I manage them" Sasuke said.

"They are not on your team Sasuke" Naruto said confusing Sasuke

"Then who is?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well if you let me finish before I would have told you" Naruto said gloated which annoyed Sasuke.

"Just tell me Naruto" Sasuke scolded.

"Fine fine" Naruot said.

"Your first student is a Kuniochi with great potential" Naruto said.

"Okay but is their anywhere that I can see her actual skills, like a sheet of paper or a test she was given" Sasuke asked.

"Well if you want to know more than here is the test that Iruka gave them on their first and last day of the academy" Naruto said handing Sasuke the sheet.

 _Name: Sakia Senju_

 _Nature Transformations: Water Release,Earth Release and Yang Release_.

 _Kekkai Genkai: None_

"Well if she can use water style wouldn't that imply that she has some sort of knack for Medical ninjutsu because I cannot see anyone else doing that job" Sasuke said.

"As always you seem to be right" Naruto said.

"I know but anyway, the next student" Sasuke asked.

"The second student is Kakashi's son" Naruto said.

"What's his name" Sasuke asked.

"Sakimo Hatake, He is a prodigy like his father and can resist genjutsu from his mother." Naruto said.

'Does he have the same sheet?" Sasuke asked.

"They were in the same class so what do you think" Naruto asked sarcastically in which Sasuke replied with a growl.

"Just give me the sheet Loser" Sasuke joked.

Naruto laughed as he handed Sasuke the sheet of paper.

 _Name: Sakimo Hatake_

 _Nature Transformation: Water Release,Wind Release, Earth Release and Yang Release._

 _Kekkai Genkai: None( Took out explosion release soz)_

"Well well, 4 nature types at his age is quite impressive" Sasuke said thinking that he had found the prodigy of the team.

"Well he did graduate second in the class so maybe" Naruto said.

"Well anyway your last student was picked just for you" Naruto said.

"Lets see him" Sasuke said asking for the last sheet of paper.

 _Name: Zagan Uchiha_

 _Nature Transformations:_ Fire Release,Lighting Release, Earth Release, Yin Relase and Yang Release

 _Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan ,Mangekyou Sharingan and Dark Release._

"You know how I said Sakimo finished second in his class...This guy finished Top of the class with a perfect score in everything making him the highest graduating test scorer" Naruto said.

"So you gave me this guy because he is an Uchiha" Sasuke asked.

"That as well as his parents were killed on _That Mission_ so maybe you could help him out espicially since you went through something similar." Naruto said.

"I will take the team but I don't understand why you are giving me this guy" Sasuke said.

"Its because he is like you, In a lot of ways." Naruto said.

"Sure he is" Sasuke said sarcastically before closing the door.

 _End of Sasuke Flashback_

* * *

He then snapped back into

"We shall arrive in 4 days." Sasuke said.

"WHAT" Sakimo yelled completely gobsmacked at the amount of time it would take.

"Well its deep in the forest so it won't be easy to find." Sasuke said.

"Sakia, Couldn't your clan just make the hideout near Ichiraku ramen or something" Sakimo complained to Sakia.

"I wasn't there when it was built so don't ask me" Sakia replied defensively.

"Oh come on if I knew this was going to take that long then I would have just stayed home" Sakimo said lazily.

"What happened to being an Elite ninja huh" Zagan said calmly.

"Whats that supposed to mean" Sakimo asked.

"Well, Top class ninja go on mission for weeks on months on years and you can't even last 4 days." Zagan said knowing he was getting under Sakimo's skin.

Zagan then looked at Sakimo knowing he would only need one more little push to make him stay, he looked to Sakia who looked back a him with confusion but Zagan motioned towards Sakimo and then Sakia reluctantly did what he was insinuating.

"Please, stay on the mission with us" Sakia said as he held onto his arm like her life depended on it.

No guy...Except for Zagan maybe...Could resist this type of persuading for very long and Sakimo was no different.

"F-F-Fine I-I-I'll stay" Sakimo said as Sakia began to play with his hair.

"Okay lets go" Sakia said stopping the seductive treatment immediately after Sakimo said those words.

"Thanks Sakia" Zagan said as the team continued on the rest of their journey.

* * *

"We are finally here" Konohamaru said as his team arrived in the hidden sand village.

"Okay now what is the plan sensei" Mitsuki asked.

"Well first we need to ask the Kazekage about any Leaf shinobi coming into their village" Konohamaru told his team.

"Um, My father said the the Kazekage doesn't really like you" Boruto said.

"Yeah so did mine" Sarada agreed.

"My father also taught that he doesn't like you.

"Well they were lying we are great buds" Konohamru said.

So they started walking along the sandy pathway of Sunagakure as they walked they saw and noted that this village had nearly as many Genin as the Leaf village did.

"So I see that you guys noticed the amount of Genin these guys have." Konohamru said to his team.

"Yeah there's heaps."Boruto said.

"I know right" Sarada said.

"Yeah and they look pretty strong too" Konohamaru said.

"You guys might be fighting them if you enter the chunnin exams." Konohamaru said.

'THE WHAT EXAMS" Boruto and Sarada said together.

"Forget it you need at least 8 missions to be eligable and we haven't even done one." Konhamaru said dismissing the topic.

As he said that they walked past a group of genin from the sand village but these guys looked...Stronger.

The was a guy with a mask that looked Anbu like, he wore a brown long sleeve shirt gloves where the fingers reached the end unlike Zagan's.

He wore long pants and short sandals an d had his hair tied or like Shikidai's but not spiky.

Then their was a very beautiful blonde haired Kuniochi who wore a light purple hoodie,magenta coloured pants which reached her calves and tape between her shoes and the end of her pants.

Then there was a creepy looking fellow who had brown spiky hair and magenta coloured battle paint but his clothes were not visible though the dark substance which covered most most of his body.

As they crossed paths they all looked each other down.

"Wow the girls hot but the guys look creepy." Boruto said.

"They look like formidable foes" Mitsuki said to himself.

"Those guys look strong but look at how Boruto is looking at that girl...She's not even that great" Sarada said to herself.

Once they were out of sight they were at the Kazekage's office.

* * *

"Why are you here, I don't like you" Gaara said in a bored manner to the Jonin in front of him.

"Hey buddy, Well we are on a mission..." He stopped.

"I don't care, go away" Gaara interrupted.

"Naruto sent us to capture a missing chunnin" Konohamaru finally said.

"And why do I need to know about this?" Gaara asked.

"Because that same chunnin is somewhere in you village."Konohamru said to Gaara.

"Fine, take Kankuro and he will show you where to find that chunnin" Gaara said dismissing them.

* * *

A/N- Yo,

So I know how I said this chapter would be really long and I did that but now I realise that this story needs to last so their will be some changes.

Each chapter will end something like this.

And the uploading schedule changes from every Friday to every fortnight but still on a friday to make this last a while which I want it too although I will do some filler Chapters every so often.

Now this is the third chapter so I will tell you the list from strongest to weakest.

Zagan

Sakimo

Boruto- The hidden sand Genin

Shikidai

Sarada

Mitsuki- Inojin

Kelpie

Sakia

ChoCho

Anyway from the Dude...Later


	4. Obake the Shapeshifter- Shinki vs Boruto

A/N- Yo.

So here is chapter 4 of this story but now we have got to say our thanks for those who BOTHERED to review this story...If you didn't then please favourite this story and follow but if you are a guest YOU MUST REVIEW. Just kidding dude

Guest- The chapter was a little rushed, Got some writers block.

Super11- Reviewing again my guy, anyway I know it ended quickly, Had to make the deadline thats why I changed the schedule so that each chapter will have high quality.

Guest again- appreciate the love dude...You do realise I could give a proper shoutout if you just get an account and also check out your own stories :)

KHB123- Thanks for reviewing again and anything is possible...

Anyway lets get to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Obake the shapeshifter- Shinki vs Boruto.**

* * *

Team Konohamru left the Kazekage office immediately after Gaara kicked them out.

They were making their way outside of the Tower which held Gaara's office when Konohamaru asked.

"Well any ideas on where to find Kankuro" Konohamaru asked his team with no shame apparent.

His team just looked at each other then back at their sensei.

"I am sorry but last time I checked I wasn't the leader of this team and I should be asking you" Sarada replied simply.

"Yeah crazy girl is right" Boruto told his sensei.

"And who would that be...You" Sarada asked calmly pissing Boruto off.

"I'M NO GIRL YOU FOOL DATTEBAYO!" Boruto yelled back.

"I know aren't, Your a big girl aren't you" Sarada teased once more.

"HEY YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I WILL DESTROY YOU" Boruto yelled at his Uchiha teamate.

"You can try but you will fail" Sarada replied calmly once more and Boruto was about to attack her but was stopped by Konohamaru.

"Kankuro will definetly be able to find us if you continue on like this" Konohamaru said.

"Wait, isn't that what we are supposed to do" Boruto asked.

"Yeah but you don't need the whole village knowing your not a girl and stupid stuff like that." Konohamaru replied.

"Dad said you did stuff way way stupider" Boruto said."

"Huh" Konohamaru

"Yeah he said that you made up this stupid jutsu" Boruto said.

"Ah, the Sexy technique...Good times, Good times" Konohamaru said remembering back to the times he and Naruto would use the Technique.

"THE WHAT TECHNIQUE" Sarada asked angrily.

"U-Uh T-The Sexy technique" Konohamaru repeated nervously.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CREATE SUCH A PERVERTED JUTSU" Sarada yelled at her sensei.

"It helps a lot when you are in troublesome situations." Konohamaru explained himself.

"A justu like that would create the problem let alone stop it" Sarada said.

"Okay guys I think thats enough, Shouldn't we get to finding that Kankuro so he can help us complete the mission" Mitsuki asked his arguing teammates.

"Yeah snake guy is right, we have to finish this mission" Boruto said in a rare form of moment of responsiblity from the Uzumaki child.

"Since when do you care about the mission" Sarada said still angry at and focused on her sensei.

"Well, Your dad completed a lot of missions and if I am going to be like him then I will have to do the same for my people and my village." Boruto replied with hands on hips in an inspiring way. (To help get the picture better than you can just imagine some hawks flying over and the Konoha sign in the background) :)

"H-He is right" Konohamaru choked as Sarada had him pinned to the wall and choked him.

She then let go and agreed with what Boruto was saying.

"Yeah lets do this" Sarada said.

"Okay" Konohamaru replied.

"Yes, let us finish this mission" Mitsuki said.

"Team Konohamaru is READY" Boruto yelled.

Then the door behind them opened.

"You guys are still here" Gaara asked.

Team Konohamaru all smiled while taking steps back but kept the faked happy gaze at the Kazekage until they were at the stairs and they all rushed down them to get as far away from the Kazekage as they could.

Once they were outside of the building the started running through the streets asking people where Kankuro was as they went past and one by one they all said no until they met Baki.

"Hey sir do you you know where I can find Kankuro the puppeteer?" Konohamaru asked nicely.

Baki just looked down on the new Jonin(I think he is taller) and kept his face stern but then smirked.

"Know him, I was his sensei now why?" Baki said in a rare moment of fondness as he remembered the times he taught the three sand siblings.

"Really,well do you know where to find him?" Boruto asked eagerly.

"Of course, He just went to the training grounds with his genin team" Baki answered.

"Which training ground would that be exactly."

"Ground 14, now can you tell me why you are looking for him, He is my former student so his welbeing is my concern" Baki replied.

"Oh, were are on a mission from the hidden leaf village and we need to catch some missing chunnin who stole from the great weapons dealership in our village" Sarada replied nicely.

"Oh smart move, Because if anyone in this village would know where to find rogue ninja it would be Kankuro, they always go to him thinking he is one of them" Baki replied.

"Thank you now can you give us some direction towards where that training ground is?" Konhamaru asked.

"Sure" He started.

"Go down until castle road, then take a left then right then a left then a right again then two more right and its at the end of the road" Baki explained.

The genin team and their Jonin were left jaw dropped.

"We are supposed to remember that" Boruto said completely gobsmacked at what he had just heard.

"Whats wrong, those are the directions that you asked for" Baki replied surprised at their disbelief.

"HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER ALL THAT" Sarada yelled.

"Thats the wrong attitude from a weak brat like you" Baki replied in a return to his normal stern tone.

"Well get used to it old man" Boruto now replied.

That reply from Boruto pushed Baki over the edge but he barely managed not to falter to the temptation of killing them.

"Oh the way I can rip you to absolute smithereens , but I would have to answer to your fathers and lord Kazekage would have me punished" Baki said.

Boruto and Sarada just pushed their tongues out in a mocking fashion.

"Heh heh, Our dads stronger than you are" They sang.

"This is wasting time guys, our only lead on finding that missing chunnin might have left that place already" Mitsuki said showing anger and annoyment at his teamates forgetting about the mission.

"He's right, I remember the directions so lets get going" Konohamaru said turning around and started walking in the direction he was instructed and Mitsuki followed.

"H-Hey guys, Wait up" Boruto said as he chased after his teammates.

Sarada looked at them go, then looked back a Baki who was smiling a gloatful smile that she had to finish her mission.

"Wait for me" Sarada said boredly as she walked in a lazy way.

x-x-x

"Okay here we are...Training ground 14" Konohamaru announced.

"This is pretty average sized compared to the ones we have at the leaf." Mitsuki observed as they arrived at the entrance of the training ground.

"Can you guys stop criticing their training grounds so that we can complete this mission" Sarada reminded her teammates.

"Yes, I believe that you are fully correct miss Uchiha" Mitsuki said formally.

"Drop the Miss will ya" Sarada asked.

"Of course lady Uchiha" Mitsuki replied.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET BEAT UP" Sarada yelled getting angry that he pretty much did the same thing she told him not to do.

"Of course not but I do not understand the problem you are having with me" Mitsuki replied nicely.

"YOU DID WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT TOO" She replied in the same tone.

"Okay lets just do this" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah I'm getting bored of this arguing every 5 seconds." Boruto complained.

"Y-Yeah lets find Kankuro" Mitsuki said trying to get out of the situation he was in.

"Fine but you won't get off so easy next time" Sarada replied.

-x-x-x-

They had been walking through the training ground when they heard someone talking on the other side and rashly jumped through the bushes yelling...

"KANKURO WE NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Konohamaru yelled rashly as he jumped through the trees.

Kankuro merely looked back at Konohamaru confused.

"Mister Kankuro, We have important questions to ask you" Mitsuki said formally.

Kankuro kept the confused look.

"Hey old guy, Are you Kankuro" Boruto said rashly.

Kankuro kept his confused look but slowly nodded his head at the question

"We are on a mission and we need your help" Sarada said finally.

Kankruo finally lost his confused look and returned to composure.

"Well can it wait, I'm training my team" Kankuro replied dismissing them.

"No it can't,This is an Important C-Rank mission which can't fail or else it could be fatal for many villages" Konohamaru explained.

"You do realise you aren't allowed in this village right" Kankuro replied calmly.

"That rule is age old" Konohamaru replied.

"Like you are" Boruto joked.

"Shut up" Konohamaru replied.

"And that rule was overruled after lord Seventh ordered it to be" Konohamaru reminded.

"Oh yeah now what do you want to ask me,my team is waiting for me" Kankuro asked finally.

"Gaara told us that you recently searched for a rogue Leaf who had been carrying stolen weapons" Konohamaru said.

"And you are the search team aren't you" Kankuro finished his sentence

"Exaxtly" Sarada said.

"Now we would like to know if you can help us find said rogue nin" Mitsuki said.

"Um, That wasn't what we were supposed to be asking him" Boruto said quietly.

"Yeah you might be jeprodising the mission" Sarada back him up quietly as well.

"No its a smart move from mitsuki, Maybe if we have him their is a stronger team plus he knows where to go so it works out for us all" Konohamaru said.

"Correct sensei" Mitsuki said.

"Fine but if this doesn't work" Sarada started.

"Then we will go with the original plan" Mitsuki finished.

"Fine we will go with your plan" Boruto said.

"For starters you guys don't whisper very well and second thing I have my own team to worry about so in short...NO" Kankuro said before turning around and preparing to return to his team.

"Wait" Sarada said desperately.

Kankuro lazily turned around to face the young girl.

"What do you want" Kankuro asked lazily.

"My dream is to become Hokage one day and if I were to fail my first mission that would totally be a major hinderance to that goal" Sarada announced proudly.

Kankuro had an inspired look on his face and began walking toward the Uchiha girl, He crouched down to her level and said.

"Of course I will help you little girl... _When you become the Hokage"_ Kankuro replied in a return to a his cold tone as Sarada felt the urge to kill him right there and then and even had to be held off by by Mitsuki and Boruto as she cursed at Kankuro for teasing her in such a way.

"Kankuro, What if your genin team were to help us as well" Konohamaru offered making Kankuro think deeply for a bit.

"That deal sounds good, why not" Kankuro agreed with a devious smile.

"Okay where is your team?" Konohamaru asked happily.

"Oh they should be a little deeper in the training grounds but lets go already" Kankuro said.

"Lead the way sir Kankuro" Konohamaru said excited and tried to act a little formal.

Kankuro stopped with an annoyed expression and said.

"Drop the sir or I will drop you" Kankuro threatened which sent shivers down Konohamaru's back with fear as he knew that Kankuro would make good on his threat.

"Yes Kankuro" Konohamaru corrected himself.

"Thats better now lets get moving" Kankuro said.

X-X-X-X

Team Konohamaru and Kankuro were jumping through the trees and bushes trying to find Kankuro's Genin team but they had been travelling for about 5 minutes and couldn't see any sign of Kankuro's team.

"Are you sure you even have a team" Boruto said.

"Yes now will you shut up because don't forget, you guys wanted mine and my teams help with your mission" Kankuro reminded then

"So in short, Shut up" Kankuro added.

" _I don't like this guy_ " Boruto said to himself as he was only used to Sarada,His sensei and Zagan telling him to shut up( Although he hated when Zagan did it the most).

They continued on with silence for about 30 seconds longer until Kankuro and Konohamaru looked to their left stopped and jumped straight up quite high as the other 3 members of Team Konohamaru who were a little behind reached the point where Kankuro and Konohamaru jumped up at but the genin showed very brief confusion which was stopped as they were wiped out by three people that came in from their left knocking all of them including the perpetrators down to the sandy floor of the Sunagakure training ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Boruto and the other boy said at the same time after getting up but the person on the opposite side looked familar.

Soon both sets of people realised...

"Its those kids from before." They all said to themselves but except this time they noticed each other were Shinobi.

The three groups the lined up in horizontal lines facing each other.

Sarada was on the left facing the other groups girl, Mitsuki on the right facing a guy with a mask and Boruto faced the guy with war paint and most of his body covered.

At that moment Kankruo and Konohamaru landed facing oppopsite ways, Konohamaru facing his team and Kanuro facing the unknown sand shinobi.

Kankuro then turned round took a step out of the way as did Konohamaru and said...

"Team Konohamaru meet Team Shinki, The team I look after" Kankuro said with pride.

"Team Shinki meet Team Konohamaru." Konohamaru said equally as prideful.

The boy facing Boruto turned so that he faced Kankuro.

"Sensei, Where have you been, we have been waiting for you and decided to come looking and we meet these sorry excuses for shinobi." The boy said coldly.

"Sorry excuses, I'll have you know his father is the Hokage" Sarada said defensively.

"And you realise his father is the Kazekage" The girl opposite to her replied.

"This seems like it will create future problems." Mitsuki said formally.

"I agree with your statement" Said the boy opposite to Mitsuki.

"Well, You better learn to deal with these sorry excuses because we are helping them with a mission" Kankuro said to which his team replied with curses and pleads for him to reconsider as well as Team Konohamaru doing the same with their sensei.

"You can't partner us with these leaf scum, Their far below our level and will only slow us down." Team Shinki pleaded together.

'You can't do this to us, How can a 2 strong shinobi and Sarada work with them" Boruto said.

"What do you mean _And Sarada"_ Sarada asked Boruto offended that he pretty much said they were stronger than her.

"It means that you just not as strong as us, Its just a fact that we are better in Ninjutsu than you" Boruto said and Sarada knew she had to except the fact that she was weaker in Ninjutsu than her teammates.

"See they fight a lot as well" Team Shinki pleaded once more after hearing Boruto and Sarada argue.

"There is no changing it" Kankuro and Konohamaru said together.

"Now exchange your names and we can get started."They said again to a reply a groans from both teams as they lined up as they did previously.

" Team Konohamaru you start" Konohamaru said they groan but he remained stern.

"Fine , Fine" They said.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki" Boruto said boredly.

"My name is Mitsuki,pleased to meet you" He said nicely.

"My name is Sarada Uchiha the future Hokage of the hidden leaf village.' Sarada annouced proudly.

"Nice now Team Shinki" Kankuro said.

"My name is Araya" Araya said who wielded a sword and wore a mask.

"My name is Shinki of the hidden sand" Shinki said .

"My name is Yodo" Said the girl and since no one was arguing Boruto could get a proper look at the girl and immediately his eyes changed from a pure blue to love hearts as he saw the beauty of the girl in front of him, Sarada noticed this and out of panic and maybe something a little stronger caused her to **POUND THE LIVING HELL OUT OF BORUTO** surprising the sand ninja in front of them and Kankuro but Konohamaru and Mitsuki reassured them.

"This happens all the time"

Team Shinki nodded still shocked that someone would attack their own teammate without being scolded by their Jonin sensei.

"W-Well then, Shall we start we should find rogue nin" Kankuro said and Konohamaru was about to answer but a beaten down Boruto who was slowly and painfully making his way back to his feet interrupted him and said.

"Y-Yodo" Boruto began.

"What do you want" Yodo said weirded out that he was even talking to her in the state he was in.

'D-Do you consider Shinki to be a strong shinobi" He asked with blood flowing out of his mouth.

Yodo then looked at Shinki for a bit and then back at Boruto and said.

"Ah, yeah why?" She asked still weirded out and a little annoyed that she was missing out on her music playlist.

"Then to gain your favor I will defeat him to prove my strength" Boruto said as Mitsuki,Konohamaru, Kankuro and Araya all face-palmed and and shook their heads at the stupid claim Boruto just made also making Yodo cringe.

Sarada though felt a weird feeling deep down in her stomach which she had been feeling ever since Boruto started making googly eyes at Yodo but she dismissed them quickly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Shinki laughed his head off at the bold claim.

"Come on kid I'm not a training dummy...I will DESTROY you in the state you are in now and you in full health" Shinki said boldly.

"I-I would like to see you try, Lets go" Boruto said.

"Um okay, 3...2...1...F-Fight I guess" Yodo said confused as Boruto took a step or two towards Shinki but tripped over his own feet and fell, Shinki laughed walked over him, took out a kunai knive but was stopped by Kankuro.

"He is a part of you mission team, Killing him would lessen your chances of sucess if you are ever to become Kazekage like you father." Kankuro reminded him.

Shinki dropped the kunai knive but bent down and whispered into the beaten Boruto's ear.

"You are worthless and will never be as strong as you father or me" Shinki whispered into his ear before getting up and moving back to his team.

"Mitsuki" Sarada said as she watched on knowing that she pretty much did all the damage and felt a tiny bit of guilt .

"I am already doing what you wanted me to do " He replied as he started using medical Ninjutsu to heal him.

"Well Mitsuki healed you but your not fit enough to help on this mission so the seven will go on the mission and will come back for you once we have finished and are leaving." Konohamaru explained.

Boruto tried to get up and protest but he felt a hand on his shoulder kept him down, He looked to see who it was and saw none other than...Sarada.

"Boruto, I'm sorry but you are in no condition to be on this mission, Sensei is right, You should stay here and rest until you get better which will be best for all of us." Sarada said surprisingly nicely and softly to Boruto which never happened.

Everyone was surprised in the manner which Sarada spoke to Boruto as they expected a "YOU'RE NOT GOING GET OVER IT" or a " STOP TRYING ACT COOL AND JUST STAY HERE BAKA" but when she came out with a comforting reply like that made Boruto realise that she actually could be kind and comforting when she wanted to and not always a tough,mean kuniochi that she was most of the time.

"Okay, just make sure you guys come back to get me." Boruto told them and they nodded.

"Well, Lets get going, The chunnin should be at that underground place called underground place" Kankruo said.

"Yeah thats where all suspicious go for protection but since Kankuro sensei is a top class jonin and a village adviser he has acces to it all." Shinki added with pride.

"Well lets get going" Team Konohamaru said and Team Shinki nodded as they headed out of the training grounds and to the underground place.

"Good luck guys" Boruto said as he sat alone in the training grounds after his team left for the mission.

* * *

4 days had passed and Team 3 finally arrived at the old Senju hideout.

"Here it is...The old Senju hideout" Sasuke said to the 3 genin behind him.

Sakia looked at it with a facial expression which said.

"Woah, this place looks cool" she said.

Sakimo looked at it but literally said.

"This place is old, why can't we go somewhere cooler" He complained, irritating his sensei.

"What do you expect...Its been around for 100 years, its not going to look like the new water park in Konoha" Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Oh, Thats a great idea, when we get back from this mission we will go their as a team" Sakimo said exicted at the idea.

"That sounds great" Sakia said ecstatically at what Sakimo just said.

Zagan was surprised by the idea and said.

"How about no" Zagan said bluntly.

"Oh come on Zagan, why do you always have to be a party pooper" Sakimo teased.

"Because its meaningless" Zagan replied as emotionless as ever.

"Come on its fun, Everyone deserves some fun once in a while" Sakimo replied with his infamous and contagious smile upon his face..

Zagan just looked at him once more with nothing in his eyes and the surprise, surprise...A Blank expression on his face as he said.

"Shinobi aren't made for fun, Shinobi are taught and trained to be merciless,heartless killing machines that don't have feelings or remorse, to kill without caring and once that's done you kill again its a never ending cycle that I understand and you do not, shinobi are not slackers or partyers like you and thats why I am and always will be a better Shibobi than you Zagan said calmly.

Sakia was shocked and a little scared by the statement that Zagan had just said.

Sasuke who had his was in front of them with his back turned bowed his head and frowned a little at the statement that was made by Zagan.

" _He certainly is like me, But that might not be the best thing" Sasuke said to himself._

Sakimo lost his ever present smile and just looked at Zagan dead in the eyes with the latter showing nothing in his eyes and kept no emotion on his face _._

"You know what Zagan, You are right, I am not and will never be as great a shinobi as you are and I don't fully understand what shinobi are,but I am and always will be a better Human being than you" Sakimo annouced with a small smile forming on his face.

"And thats something that makes me better than you will ever be...I will experience love, I will experience happiness ,I will experience the power of bonds and those are feelings you can't even begin to comprehend in that genius brain of yours" Sakimo said now speaking loudly but he didn't care,He had had enough of Zagan telling him how much superior he was than Sakimo and wasn't going to let this one just pass him bye..

Sakia smiled shyly at the speech as she was proud Sakimo finally stood up to Zagan but was scared of the response he might get from the raven haired boy.

"Naruto would be proud of that" Sasuke told himself with a small smile forming.

Zagan kept his blank expression.

"Well lets see how being a good person keeps you alive in battle" Zagan replied as seemingly didn't care about what Sakimo just said.

"Anyway are you done with your little speech because the Guardian of this place definetely heard you loud and clear you idiot." Zagan whispered dully.

"Speaking of the guardian, lets put this scroll back and complete this mission alright" Sasuke said trying to get the topic back on the mission.

"Yeah" Sakia said loudly but happily.

"Shut up" Zagan said quickly and coldly in a whisper.

"What wrong now" Sakimo said loudly as well.

"If you remember which you probably don't the guardian is in slumber and can be dangerous so can you try to shut up and not wake him up" Zagan explained in an angry whisper tone.

"Zagan is right, We have to be quiet so as we walk in don't touch anything and be as quiet as you possibly can be" Sasuke explained quietly as his team jumped down from their tree spots onto the forrest floor and into the Hideout.

As they walked in Sasuke made noise so soft that even the BFG couldn't hear him, Zagan made also made little noise but could have been heard if you tried,Sakia who had amazing chakra control also made little noise as little noise as Zagan to be honest but Sakimo didn't pick up the memo and was walking normally making easily hearable noise.

Sasuke turned back and gave a "SSHHH" fairly quiet but Sakimo didn't quite hear him right.

"What did you say sensei" Sakimo asked in his normal tone making Sakia and Zagan facepalm at his lack of knowledge about the situation and to adapt to it like the rest of them did and his failure to realise that they were on a mission and mistakes could lead to death.

Sasuke turned around again and did the same thing except a little louder.

"Sshhh" He repeated but Sakimo still did not understand what the problem was.

"OKAY SENSEI YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF NOW WHAT THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM AND WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SPEAK LOUDER" Sakimo yelled now annoyed that they saying things so quietly so he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Sakimo we have to be quiet or else the guardian might wake up and that would be dangerous for us all." Sakia explained to him in a whisper.

"Oh why didn't you just tell me to shush then" Sakimo asked and this time Sasuke and Zagan face palmed at the question.

"Lets just finish the mission already but we are going to have to stay here because it is getting kinda late" Zagan whispered.

"Aaww, Is the little Zaggy getting tired" Sakimo teased Zagan as if he were a baby.

Sakia and Sasuke both laughed at the joke but something in Zagan snapped at that moment as in a flash he had pushed Sakimo to the wall and held his Assassins Blade to his throat harshly making it hard for Sakimo to breath.

"Zagan it was just a joke, You don't have to take it this far " Sakia pleaded with Zagan.

"Zagan...Down" Sasuke ordered in his normal tone but Zagan didn't let him go and he then activated his Sharingan and put Sakimo into a genjutsu making him scream out in horror and then in pain which was a reaction that caused Sasuke to become more firm with his order.

"Zagan, Get a hold of yourself he is teammate ,I am your superior and you do what is ordered so let him go" Sasuke ordered now in a serious and almost angry like tone.

After brief thought about it Zagan deactivated his Sharingan releasing the genjutsu and put back his sword only to use his now free hand to choke Sakimo and hold him up as he said out loud.

"Call me that name one more time and I don't care what Sensei says…I will kill you" Zagan said in a deadly cold tone which genuinely scared Sakia and Sakimo but interested Sasuke as to why that name would trigger such a reaction from his usually calm and quiet prodigy.

"I-I-I will never d-do anything like it a-again" Sakimo choked.

'You better not or I _will_ make good on my promise you loser" Zagan replied still in a death like tone.

"Well know that's finished we lets find out if there are any rooms in the place for us to stay in." Sasuke said.

"I think we should split up for 5 minutes to find some and then meet back here after the time limit is up." Sakia said to the agreement of her team but Sakimo was still wondering why that name he said had such an effect on Zagan.

"Okay smart idea, lets go" Sasuke said as the team went their separate ways.

* * *

 _Sakimo's search for a room._

Sakimo was walking through the hallways of this almost catle like hideout opening every door he saw to see if they were big enough for a bedroom or if they had beds in them already as he figured that the Senju would have stayed over night forcing them to make themselves a place to sleep.

He opened the first door he saw but it was to small to fit him and seemed cold for a suitable place to sleep so he closed the door and went onto the next room.

He opened the second door he saw but it was more of a closet than a place to sleep so he closed the door and continued on looking for a place to rest.

It took a while for him to find the third door but when he found it he was underwhelmed by its cold and old demeanour and left it.

The same happened from that point on until he found the tenth room.

"Tenth time lucky" He said to himself as he put his hand on the door nob.

" _Wait, its not tenth time lucky…Its third time you idiot_ " Sakimo scolded himself.

" _Who cares_ " He replied angry at himself.

" _You do idiot_ " Sakimo replied once more angrily

" _It doesn't mater lets just check this place out."_ Sakimo told himself ending the argument.

He opened the tenth door he saw but saw that it was a large room with a carpet and a wooden fire place and much space for a bed to be put in.

"This place looks cosy, maybe me and Sakia could share." He said as he began fantasising…Not for the first time…about the special moments he and Sakia could share in the room together but then snapped out of it as he remembered that they were only 9 and had 7 more years until any of that could become possible but he then imagined began to daydream about that stuff once more but this time without the graphics he had envisioned before.

"Wow, it been 5 minutes already I gotta get back" Sakimno said as he started running back to where they had said to meet bck but he got lost after a few turns and didn't know what to do.

"Oh great I'm lost, what am I going to do now" Sakimo said to himself.

After a few minutes of thinking he came up with a GENIUS idea.

"I am going to stay here and wait for Sensei to come find me." He said as he sat down in the middle of the hallway waiting for Sasuke to go find him.

 _End of Sakimo's search for a room._

* * *

 _Sakia's search for a room._

 _Sakia was walking through the hallways having no luck at finding any rooms what so ever and was beginning to lose hope of ever finding a room for her and her teammates to sleep in for the night before they started looking for the place to put the scrolls._

 _The bad luck she was having didn't change for a while until she found…_

" _A door, an actual door a door that might have a room" Sakia said in surprise and excitement at finally finding a door and she didn't care at all if it was too small or unsuitable she just found a possible place to stay._

 _She opened the door to find the was far far to small to fit her or any of her teammates in it._

 _But she stayed positive._

" _You know what, it is okay, just got to continue on and soon I will find one…Hopefully" She said positively as she once again began to walk happily with her should back and head up._

 _She did not find anymore rooms during the time limit and once it had been five minutes she made her way back to the meeting point._

 _End of Sakia's search for a room._

* * *

 _Zagan's search for a room._

 _Zagan walked calmly with his hands in his pockets down the hallways of this castle like hideout ,he walked slowly without a care in the world looking from side to side occasionally as he honestly didn't really where he or either of his teammates slept that night as the only thing he cared about at that moment was successfully completing this mission and then returning to the leaf village, He also knew that out of the 4 people in his team someone was bound to find a room but he really hoped they would find a least more than 2 bcause if there was only two then their was the possiblity that he would have to stay the night in the same room as Sakia._

 _Now for most guys her age or within two years of her age would most likely die for the chance to sleep in the same room with her,but with Zagan it was different, where most boys would feel extreme happiness at the prospect, Zagan felt discomfort at the though as he was usaully quiet and kept to himself, not often revealing to others much more than his name which was only if he was obligated to answer so letting someone let alone a girl alone him with his guard down was not the most comfortable situation for Zagan._

 _Zagan really didn't want that match up or any girl for that matter, he also didn't want either Sasuke or Sakimo because that for him would just be straight up weird._

But he couldn't forget the thoughts he was having about staying with Sakia, he felt for the first time in his young life fear, but not the fear of dying like most would feel at his age but it was instead because of a girl...A LITTLE GIRL.

"Stay calm Zagan" He told himself as he tried to forget the thoughts.

"Its only a possibility, its not for certain yet" He said reassuring himself.

Once he had regained his constant composure and blank facial expression he continued walking slowly down the hall taking a few turns as he went by but he had been counting the amount of time he had been taking and at the very start he told himself that he would head back after 4 minutes so he could be safely there in time but as it reached the four minute mark he had reached the end of the hallway and there was a door,he contemplated opening it or just leaving but he decided to open it to see if it would be any use as a few seconds couldn't hurt was what he thought.

Zagan quickly opened the door and took a peek in.

He found that it was a particularly large room which was furnished with old, old furniture but it had two beds meaning that it was suitable for two inhabitants but between the beds the was a wall which covered the length of the beds which were on the other side of the room opposite of the door and were facing the door as well.

The two beds brought back the fear and realisation that this could be one of the worst nights of sleep he would ever get or not get, At that point he really really hoped that Sakimo's with would come true and he could stay with her or if she could go with Sasuke and it could be like old times with Sakimo and Zagan sharing a room but of all of the possibilities he wished that they all found rooms so they could all have some privacy and some space to themselves.

"Well anyway, time get back" Zagan started jogging backwards while still facing the door but then turned fully around and began running fast towards the meeting point they had mad.

 _End of Zagan's search for a room._

* * *

Zagan arrived with about 20 seconds to spare but when he arrived he found Sasuke was waiting for him as he leaned on the wall the wall just looking back at Zagan, The two blank faces from the sensei remained until the slience was broken a few seconds later.

"I'm back" Sakia said as she arrived just in time as the two Uchiha looked at her one with a smirk and one expressionless.

"Okay now all we need is Sakimo" Sasuke said and the two genin nodded at the statement.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

Sakimo had not appeared for 30 minutes and soon patience was running thin because of annoyance and tiredness of the kids because they usually wouldn't stay up this late.

"He...Is...taking...FOREVER "Sakai complained at how long her teammate was taking to find a room to sleep in.

Sasuke was still leaning on the wall on the opposite side of the room looking slightly down and his face revealing nothing.

"Yeah,Sakimo is taking quite a while to return, he does realise we must meet back here right?" Sasuke said simply.

Zagan was in the middle of the two and was sitting down with his legs crossed,arms crossed and his back straight as he looked in the direction of Sasuke's left and Sakia's right without looking at them with his composed and blank face, he had been silent ever since he returned a few seconds before Sakai and been sitting there silently being left to his thoughts but now he undid his crossed legs and stood up with his arms still crossed and remained looking away from his Sensei and his female teammate.

"Which hallway did he take" was all Zagan asked as he remained with his back turned on his teammates.

Sasuke simply looked at him but Sakai answered.

"Um, Far right" She said pointing in the direction which she said.

"Be back in 10 minutes, If not come looking for me, I can sense his chakra so he is not dead or being attacked he is probably just got lost" Zagan said as he began walking slowly but then began increasing his pace.

Saauke immediately looked to see what Sakia's reaction would be and it was exactly what he thought it would be, It was clear she wanted to go with him but could bring up the courage to tell him.

Sasuke at that that moment felt a bit of pity towards her as Sakura would go through similar experiences with him and he didn' want to make the same mistake twice.

"Zagan" Sasuke began making the Uchiha boy stop in his tracks.

Zagan merely turned his and showed his emotionless face.

"What"Zagan said in a tone which like his facial expression was emotionless.

"Why not take Sakia with you."Sasuke asked which was more like an order than a question.

Sakia smiled at the kind gesture from Sasuke briefly but soon lost her smile once the thought of what Zagan might reply.

Zagan turned his head back around and continued walking in the direction he was told.

"She would only slow me down" was all that he said.

Sasuke saw a frown on Sakia's face after his reply and decided to make another attempt.

"It's for team bonding" Sasuke asked.

"Then Sakimo should be here for that"He replied while still walking.

"She can sense chakra really well"

"I can do it alright"

"You might get lost"

"Then why lose two members"

"She'll get bored here"

"Well then so be it" Zagan answered and Sasuke was pretty much out of excuses until he used his trump card.

"Zagan, I'm your sensei and what I'm saying is an order" Sasuke ordered making the Raven haired boy stop for a few seconds before he continued walking on only to stop again and turn his head.

"You coming or not" He asked Sakia so smiled and ran towards Zagan and stopped

Once she was alongside him and they continued walking looking for Sakimo.

Zagan and Sakia continued walking in silence looking for Sakimo,this was because Zagan barely any said anything to her and because she was shy to talk to him.

"Why did you ask to accompany me on my search" Zagan said emotionlessly without turning to look at her.

Sakia blushed at the question and turned into full Hinata mode.

She blushed deeply,giggled excitedly and couldn't find the words or use the courage to tell him.

After the awkward silence which happened after he asked the question and got no answer he decided that even he was bored.

"So how long have you liked Sakimo for" Zagan asked knowing full well the person she really liked.

Sakia was shocked a little at the question and asked herself how she should answer.

"I-I don't like Sakimo like that" Sakia said shyly, now normally she was confident and smart but when she was around Zagan,his demeanour was so mysterious and intriguing that it was impossible not to be at least interested in him and for the extremely rare case of a girl didn't like she knew that once you got to know him(which she hadn't yet done) he would probably be who she wanted him to be.

Zagan decked on a follow up question.

"Well then who do you like?" He forced him himself to say while keeping his calm and carefree demeanour.

Sakia looked at him then turned and blushed deeply.

Zagan turned his head to see why she wasn't answering him and sighed once he saw her answer indirectly.

"Okay then,How are your parents" Zagan asked, on the outside he looked cool and expressionless but on the inside he was searching for a time _he_ had tried to make conversation with a **Girl**.

The thought was tearing him up inside and he just wanted to leave but he couldn't find Sakimo so this was all he could do.

Sakia replied.

"Well, Mother just drinks and father tries to sleep with mother every five seconds so it's the same old thing"

Zagan jus nodded as he remembered the short days that he himself had parents.

Sakia noticed the changing mood once she started talking about her parents and wondered why it seemed to effect Zagan when nothing else in the world did...Except the name Sakimo called him.

Zagan then returned to normal.

"I can sense his chakra so strongly we just gotta take a few right turns." Zagan reported and Sakia nodded as she began running and Zagan continued walking slowly.

While Sakia was running she took the right turns but since she was running she took a sharp turn and almost fell meters below the ground as there was a cutoff point and she then could stop and ran over the edge.

Sakimo who saw this just looked on in horror and was about to cry her name but once she fell she only fell about a centimetre or two before a strong left hand held her smoothly close to that persons body.

The person who saved her was none other than Zagan Uchiha.

Sakia blushed once more and at the manner in which he held he which was like a hug from behind her.

Sakimo just looked at Zagan angrily as he was the one who saved her and not him.

Zagan looked back at Sakimo with a blank expression on his face before releasing Sakia to her dismay.

"What's wrong, get lost." Zagan teased as he riled Sakimo up.

"Hey I didn't need saving, I could have found my way back if I wanted to" Sakimo defended.

"So you admit you were late" Zagan said calmly.

Sakimo was about to make a comeback but he realised Zagan was right and just gave him another jealous and angry glare.

Anyway everyone get on, I don't have time to walk back I carry you guys back." Zagan said as he picked up Sakia and put her on his shoulder with her legs on his chest and her upper body on his back used his free had to wrap it around Sakimo's waist before leveling him with his waist and carrying him before they just disappeared.

x-x-x

They arrived back at the meeting place immediately as Zagan dropped his teammates as if they were nothing to them.

Sakimo was furious that he had been found and pretty much saved by Zagan but Sakia on the way their hand was just happy that she had been that close to him when he never usually let anybody as close to him as she had been...even if he had to carry them back.

Sasuke just looked at Zagan and smiled.

"Well, at least he values them enough to find one of them"Sasuke said looking for the positive in the situation.

"They are now where are we all sleeping"Zagan asked blankly.

"Well first we must say what we have all found" Sasuke replied in a return to his normal tone.

"Well I will start off by stating that I have failed to fmake me a suitable place for any of us to sleep" Sasuke added.

"Me neither" Sakia said.

"What about you two" Sasuke said looking to Sakimo and Zagan.

"I found a place about 3 minutes walk from here which is probably suitable for 2 people" Zagan said stoically.

"Great job, What about you Sakimo" Sasuke asked.

"Well I found the greatest room ever which is probably ten times the size of the one Zagan found"said Sakimo in a gloatful manner him as e tried to act better than Zagan who just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Well okay, where are we all sleeping sensei?" Sakia asked Sasuke.

"I shall sleep in the same room as Sakimo which means Zagan, you will be with Sakia" Sasuke said.

Sakimo was furious that Zagan would be in the same room as Sakia and that he had Sasuke and decided complain about it.

"Hey, why do I have to sleep in the same room as you sensei, Plus Sakia isn't the most powerful member of the team and might need someone there with her." Sakimo complained which got a few different reactions.

Zagan just rolled his eyes because he knew that Sakimo just wanted to be in the same room as Sakia.

Sasuke knew this as well but he decided to give him a reason.

"Well its strategic, You see I will give the scroll to Zagan because of the odd chance that we might have been followed here by another villages spy or one of my enemies so the would come for me but the scroll would be safe plus after me Zagan is the strongest member and the strongest of you genin so I can rest safe knowing that 2 of my squad would be safe plus Sakimo can be protected as well" Sasuke explained.

"Wait a minute, I can look after myself" Sakia said offended that they thought that she needed protection. "Lets be honest here, You are not the strongest member of the team and not even the strongest genin on the team so you need protection so we can stay a 4 man team" Zagan said not caring of how he might of offended or hurt her by his comments

"Hey calm down, thats pretty mean" Sakimo told Zagan.

"Tell someone who cares now I'm going to bed" Zagan said as he started walking off in the direction of his room and Sakia followed him looking to see the room.

Once they arrived they got into their respective beds and "Attempted" to sleep but Sakia would asked Zagan a bunch of questions each time she couldn't sleep which was about every 30 seconds and after more of this torture Zagan couldn't handle this anymore.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW" Zagan asked his female teammate annoyed.

"Are you tired" Sakia asked.

"What do you think" Zagan asked turning to her to show the bags around his eyes but his same empty expression.

"Okay, Well I can't sleep" She complained and Zagan just sighed deeply.

"And what do you want me to do about it" Zagan replied trying to retain his constant composure.

"I don't know" She asked.

"Seriously what am I supposed to do, Stay with you until you fall asleep" Zagan asked sarcastically but lost all his sarcasm when she showed in an interest in the idea.

"You can't be serious, We are like 9, it can't do that for another seven years plus I don't want to" Zagan said trying to extinguish her ideas.

"Okay what can you do then" Sakia asked.

"I've got an idea" Zagan said as he got out of bed and began walking to Sakia who blushed as he got closer as he was only wearing pyjama shorts and a singlet, but once he got inches away from her he bent down so that his face was centimetres away from hers which made Sakia moved forward a little but then Zagan in a flash knocked her out without harming her and her face fell on his shoulders and he turned his head to look at her unconscious self and dropping her picked her up in a bridal style and place her peacefully on her bed, fluffing the pillows and covering her with a blanket before he went to sleep.

* * *

Team 3 met in the same meeting place as the previous night at noon so they could be well rested.

Once they were all together they began walking together looking for the room to put the scroll in but then Sakia began a conversation about how it was valentines day which reminded Sasuke of Sakura and Sarada and reminded Zagan of probably the only days that his parents didn't fight and seemed happy.

Sakimo though had found a necklace on a pillar in one room and decided that it would be a nice gift to give to Sakia, Zagan noticed but thought against starting an argument because he honestly couldn't be bothered.

But about a minute afterwards they found the room to put the scroll in.

"We are finally here" Sakia said happily.

"Yeah we are" Sakimo replied.

"I'll go put this back you guys stay here." Sasuke said as he took the scroll from Zagan and walked to the large pillar which it should go.

At that moment Sakimo thought it would be a good time to give Sakia her present

"Hey Sakia I've got a little present for you"Sakimo began.

"Really thats sweet, what is it." Sakia asked happily as Zagan watched the display boredly.

Sasuke had reached the pillar at the same time that Sakimo took out the Necklace and instantly two very large and very sharp splinters went flying and went right through Sasuke who fell immediately after the damage hit.

Sakimo, Sakia and Zagan all looked on in horror as their sensei had just been killed.

They then saw a head and then a complete body come out of the ground, The person they saw was someone they had never seen before in their lives.

"DID YOU DO THIS" Sakimo yelled furious that this guy just killed his sensei.

The person just nodAded.

Sakia was close to crying and fell to her knees as she heard this random person just killed her sensei.

The person had a peculiar look.

He had pale light green skin, a long spiky ponytail which was white, He wore pants which reached his knees which were white as well and a short sleeved kimono shirt which was also white and he also had Black eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU YOU BASTARD" Sakimo yelled angrily.

"Well my name is Obake the Shapeshifter" Obake said in a high pitched voice.

"Shapeshifter, So you are the guardian of this place" Sakia asked still teary as she looked at her dead sensei.

"Yes thats correct, now I must kill you all for stealing my precious necklace" Obake said in his High pitched voice.

"Well guess what, I'm not going down without a fight and your the one who's gonna be dead after I kill you" Sakimo said.

Zagan just watched on with a blank and emotionless expression as he looked at the dead Sasuke.

" _Sensei"_

* * *

 _A/N- Yo._

 _Yes, Yes I understand that this is late but the first week of school was this week so I had less writing time but this is the longest chapter yet so I hope that makes up for it :)_

 _Anyway welcome to the first arc of this story their will be many more throughout this story now I honestly apologise for all editing and grammar mistakes in the first few chapters because I recently read the whole thing and found many problems so I apologise deeply._

 _Anyway, put down some Ideas you might have in a review its not hard plus I will give a shoutout if you do so I hope its worth it._

 _Anyway from the dude...Later_


	5. Sakimo vs Obake

_A/N- Yo,_

 _Well I'm back with chapter 5 and I hope I haven't messed this one up to bad( I apologise beforehand for what will happen)._

 _Anyway time to thank the people who reviewed._

 _KHB123- I appreaciate your opinion very highly so all your reviews normally have the most effect on my writing,Now about your review lets answer every thing you said quickly._

 _1\. I like how positive you are about Sasuke's death, I'll leave at that._

 _2\. Thanks for the compliments because I prefer Team Konohamaru to be the more light hearted of the two teams while Team 3 is very dramatic but I'll change that a bit after this arc._

 _3.I haven't fully decided who would win if Boruto and Shinki had a real fight but I will think about it if they ever do._

 _4.I tried not to make Sarada have too many issues and have a nicer side like she kinda did in Boruto the movie because she was nice and mean there._

 _for thinking it was funny,I tried to make him a little like his dad because everyone is a little like their parents in some way like I picked up my dads laid back personality (Getting a little to personal now sorry for that) but with him standing up to Zagan I kinda wanted that,after Sasukes death,to be what was remembered in this chapter._

 _Zagan had to have some sort of weakness so I thought why not make it comical plus I'll think about the rest but I can't make any promises if there will be a ZagaSaki pairing or SakiSaki pairing or something else we don't know about yet?_ _:)_

 _Characters will have some development so just wait._

 _By the way if anyone is lost by what I just answered go in the reviews section and check what her(or his) review was so you can follow along with what I just said._

 _Guest-A lot of capitals but okay lets do this._

 _Thanks for liking the story and yes I do understand that the grammar and editing is not the best but I am trying to work on that._ _Okay you are probably the first(Surprisingly) person to dislike Zagan publically and I respect you for that and will allow you to have your own opinions._

 _Of course you like Sakimo, Every reviewer I have had has liked Sakimo and honestly I like Sakimo,so if you like Sakimo good for you, He is fun and outgoing so it's easy to find him likeable._

 _By the way if anyone is lost by what I just answered go in the reviews section and check what her(or his) review was so you can follow along with what I just said._

 _Guest- Well he's the first real villain of this story he will have to do something evil._

 _I honestly was not ever expecting that comparison with Zagan to Zabuza as I expected the Sasuke-Zagan comparison and the Madara-Zagan comparison but never ever thought about the Zabuza-Zagan comparison but I can see what you see about it._

 _I might just try that debating thing and thanks for the send off compliment, I am extremely laid back and relaxed about things so it's just in my nature to say something like that._

 _Anyway lets get into this._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Obake vs Sakimo- Konohamaru vs The missing Chunnin._**

* * *

" _Sensei"_

Zagan had a blank expression as he looked at the lifeless Sasuke, Sakia turned her attention from Sasuke's dead body to Zagan who surprisingly looked like he couldn't care less about his sensei's death.

Sakimo looked at Sakia who had tears in her eyes but he wasn't going to scold her for breaking the shinobi code of crying over someones death but then he looked at Zagan and his blank expression and was furious.

"YOUR SENSEI JUST DIED AND YOU STILL HAVE THAT STUPID NOTHING LOOK ON YOUR FACE" Sakimo yelled furiously at Zagan who just looked at him with the blank expression he wore constantly.

He said nothing in reply to Sakimo's annoyed complain.

"Well if you aren't going to do anything with that genius of yours then I will" Sakimo added.

"Obake was it, I'm going to destroy you" Sakimo yelled.

"Easier said than don't young child" Obake replied in his high pitched voice.

"We will see about that" Sakimo yelled as he lunged at the shapeshifter.

* * *

Team Konohamaru and Team Kankuro stopped at a bar in Sunagakure on the bad side of town.

"How do you know we are at the right place" Sarada asked curiously to Kankuro and his team.

Kankuro just looked at the Uchiha girl and pointed to the broken and worn out sign at the side of the road which read "The bad side of town: Rogue Ninja welcome"

"I knew that" Sarada replied a little annoyed.

"Well if they are anywhere they'll be here" Kankuro said as they all walked inside the worn out underground bar,as they stepped down the stairs three kunai came flying at them very quickly, Team Shinki saw the kunai before team Konohamaru and deflected them, Yodo with a kunai knive, Araya with his short short and Shinki with his iron sand.

Kankuro and Team Konohamaru looked at the sand genin with shocked before the ones that threw the kunai revealed themselves to be 3 rogue ninja from the hidden cloud village.

"We got this, you guys keep going, we are obviously getting close to the missing nin but we got a few on our hands now so we handle this" Shinki said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Do you even now how strong they are, What if they are jonin level" Kankuro asked his students warily.

"Well the hidden cloud recently lost some Genin so we'll see about that" Shinki replied.

"Okay were counting on you guys" Kankuro replied as the rest of the group kept on looking for the missing chunnin.

(I Apologise beforehand as this fight scene is guessed as No one knows what their skills are yet plus this is my fight scene).

"Team Shinki lets kick these guys butt" Shinki yelled as he sent a wave of iron sand towards his opponent who looked to be between his late teens to mid twenties,a bald head and wore a yellow short sleeve shirt with green baggy shorts.

The opponent dodged before throwing a kunai which was blocked by Araya sword before Araya's opponent came in with Taijutsu which he used to overpower Araya into making a mistake and trip which forced Yodo,who specialised in taijutsu,to come to his defense and be prepared in time for her own opponents sneak attack which was rather direct which gave her a chance to block it and subsequently defeat her opponent with her signature fighting technique.

"Claw creation technique" She said as she suddenly grew long cat like claws.

"Cat Chakra Claw" She said as her claws became infused with chakra.

"CAT CHAKRA SWIPE" She said as she used the chakra infused cat claws to swipe at her opponent drawing blood from the areas struck which were mainly their face and ribs before she hit the finishing blow by putting her dominant right hand through the chest of her opponent missing vital organs but still taking out her opponent effectively.

Shinki looked at his teammate and the damage she did with her attack and smiled.

"Missing vital organs,You're getting rusty Yodo" Shinki teased his female teammate who just growled at her teammate.

"At least I finished off my opponent" She teased and Shinki just groaned.

"I'm working on it" He replied as he used his iron sand to create puppets and then used them to defeat his opponent.

As that happened Araya used his wind enhancing sword to create a wind style jutsu which(Pun intended) Blew his away.

"Well that was pretty well done, Good job Team Shinki" Shinki said.

"Yeah Lets get back with Kankuro sensei and those hidden leaf guys so lets rock on with this." Said the punk chick...Her personality which Boruto didn't care to find out about.

"Rock and Roll is dead Yodo" Araya said annoyed.

"Shut up Araya or you will be the one that's dead" Yodo replied still in her rock and roll world and couldn't make it sound as threatening as it usually would but the words alone made it good enough to be considered a threat which could be acted on and Araya and Shinki knew that if they got her out of that state before she was finished that they would pay for it deeply.

She stayed in that state for another 10 minutes before she finally snapped out of it.

"Okay let's find these guys already" she said back into her normal persona.

"Finally, That's the longest you've been in your dreamworld" Shinki said relieved that they could now continue on with their mission.

"Yeah yeah let's just go already " Anaya replied in a change from his usual formal tone of speaking to a lazy and impatient tone.

His teammates didn't mind as they followed on in the direction the rest of the team had taken.

* * *

"Its been awhile, Do you think they need some backup" Mitsuki asked the two Jonins.

Konohamaru just shrugged his shoulders, while Kankuro turned around in concern.

"You're right, They should have caught up with us like 10 minutes ago" He said concerned with the situation.

"I'm going back to check on them, Maybe those guys were Jonin after all" Kankuro told team Konohamaru minus Boruto.

"That's probably the safest move, Thanks for your help Kankuro" They all said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Kankuro said as he head backwards in search of his team.

 _"Shinki, You always overestimate yourself and underestimate your opponents, one day that will be you downfall"_ Kankiro said to himself about his student.

"Well looks like it's just us then" Sarada said to her team.

"But I can sense chakra from 3 Shinobi who aren't from our squad, do you guys think you can handle them" Konohamaru asked.

"Sure sensei" Mitsuki replied then they looked to Sarada.

"Before I answer I have one question to ask." She began.

"And what's that? " Konohamaru asked.

"Would lord Seventh do this when he was young" Sarada asked.

"Of course Naruto would do it, he would do every mission if he could even if he was far beyond the level to complete it." Konohamaru replied.

"Then Of course I'll do it then" Sarada said enthusiastically.

"Okay then, I'm trusting you guys." Konohamaru said as he went of to find the missing Chunnin who would most likely be the next foe faced.

"Sarada make sure your don't let guard down." Mitsuki said as he stood next to his teammate.

"I know Mitsuki" Sarada replied.

" Okay because I think they have found us". Mitsuki added.

"Who has found us?" Sarada asked Mitsuki who just looked ahead of them with a serious facial expression.

"We have, Little brat" Said a hidden mist nin who,by the line through his headband, was clearly a rogue nin and so were his partners.

Sarada then looked at the man who made the comment.

"A ninja that abandons their native village shall forever wander alone without a proper place to call home, I'll never follow the same path as you" Sarada said seriously.

"Little brats like you don't know a thing about my reasons for leaving my village, For that, We're gonna kick your ass." He yelled now as he and his pals lunged at the two genin,there was actually 7 of them but they were quickly cut down to 4 as the unfortunate three ran straight into chakra infused punches from Sarada and were tied up by the extended arms of Mitsuki.

The remaining 4 saw what fate awaited them if they continued and decided to retreat and leave.

"Well that was quick, and they made threats like that." Sarada said disappointed that those guys couldn't live up to expectations.

Mitsuki nodded before looking back one more time expecting fully to see the 3 they had taken out but they saw no bodies laying on the cold floor and became worried.

Sarada noticed Mitsuki's change and turned to see what he saw...or didn't see.

"W-Where did they go" Sarada asked shocked that they had either escaped or hadn't been taken out at all.

"I'm not completely sure." Mitsuki replied.

They stayed there for a few seconds before.

"I am though"Said a voice from behind them so they turned around to see it was all seven of the guys that they had supposedly beaten coming at them but Sarada and Mitsuki prepared themselves quickly as they once again attacked with the same methods but this time either dodged or were ineffective which allowed their opponents to cast their.

"Ninja art: Hidden mist Jutsu" one of them said as the area around them was filled with heavy mist which allowed the two leaf genin to be ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED by the seven ninja of the same rank but far more experience.

Sarada and Mitsuki were being very badly and the only visible thing you could see was their blood coming up every time they took critical hits.

"Wellnyounguys are very disappointing, especially after you were hyping yourselves up so much." Their leader teased the beaten up genin and was about to land the finishing blow before.

"Eight Trigrams:Sixty-Four palms"

The leader coughed up blood then the rest of the seven Benin and as the caster was defeated the jutsu was released and the saviour of Sarada and Mitsukiwas revealed to be none other than.

"Boruto" Both Mitsuki and Sarada in conjunction.

The Uzumaki just looked down at his beaten up teammates with an obvious cocky and arrogant smile.

"Your saviour has arrived, peasants." Boruto said happily which cause both his teammates to sigh.

Mitsuki was interested to know how Boruto could see through the mist and find them but then saw Boruto's active Byakugan and the answer was then very clear.

"Leave it to the son of the Seventh Hokage to come through and save us like that,That's future Hokage material" Mitsuki smiled through the pain to thank Boruto who just smiled even wider at Mitsuki's praise.

Sarada on he other hand didn't take too kindly Mitsuki praise for Boruto but was deeply happy to be saved by the arrogant Uzumaki.

"Excuse me but, I will be the one becoming Hokage thank you very much" Sarada added which made both her teammates sigh.

"Yeah yeah, sure" Both her teammates sighed.

"Anyway let's catch up with Konohamaru sensei" Mitsubishi said after he used his snake style medical ninjutsu and his teammates nodded.

"Yeah let's do this" Boruto said as they went looking for their sensei.

* * *

Konohamaru laid bloody and beaten looking up painfully at the Chun in who had done this to him.

"Why did it have to end up like this Udon?" Konohamaru said before coughing up blood.

His childhood friend and former teammate just looked at him as he dusted himself off and replied calmly.

"Because you left me in this situation,left me to die, now I'm going to do the same to you" Udon replied before escaping the bar and running away.

Konihamaru watched him leave with sadness

 _"Udon, I said I'm sorry and all I ever do is mess things up, at least now I can no longer mess up people lives" Konohamaru said as he closed his eyes peacefully._

* * *

Sakimo lunged at the shapeshifter who noted that the Hatake child was fairly quick but at the same time fairly dumb as he,with anger blinding him,launched a direct attack and the shapeshifter easily dodged this by turning his hand into small wall which effectively blocked Sakimo's attack.

Sakimo immediately felt the pain as his hand pretty much crashed into a wall but he chose to ingnore the pain and launched a roundhouse kick which this time was caught by tongs as Obake threw him into the wall making a dent in the process.

"Young child, Fighting me is pointless, I am far above your level" Obake said arrogantly.

Sakimo just looked at the ancient shapeshifter and smirked.

"You may be stronger than me now but,Theres one thing that you don't now about me,I don't give up and I'll fight until you kill me so come on and fight me already, Got it" Sakimo said as he came back to his feet and motion to Obake to come get some.

Obake just sighed.

"The same idiotic ideals as young Hashirama" Obake said as he remember his encounter with the strongest shinobi of all time.

"But then again, his ideals worked" He thought to himself with a bit of doubt now, but then dismissed the thoughts.

"You truly are a stupid child" Obake added before he now lunged at Sakimo and turned his hand in a club and aimed it towards Sakimo who was able to jump up high and effectively dodge the attack before Obake turned into a bird and chased after Sakimo.

"Earth style: Earth and Stone Dragon" Obake yelled as a massive earth dragon appeared and was directed straight to Sakimo who in mid-air had zero chance of dodging Obake's attack and prepared himself for the hammering this jutsu would give him and it did not disappoint as he was wrecked by the jutsu and once the jutsu disappeared you could see red coming liquid coming from Sakimo and Sakia and Obake took note that it was blood but the two had different reactions as Obake smiled as he prepared his next attack and Sakia was distraught as Zagan looked like he was in a world of denial as he had not taken his eyes off Sasuke's dead body since he died.

"Zagan, Please snap out of it and help us" Sakia said to herself.

Once Sakimo fell down from the attack in a beaten down way Zagan looked up for the first time to see his teammate falling after being hit with that.

"Idiot..."

Obake then lunged once more at Sakimo but was soon surprised when he suddenly blew up in smoke which genuinely scared Obake as he didn't think his jutsu could blow someone up and was even more surprised when He heard yelling coming from behind him, turned around and saw Sakimo coming at him with a kunai in his dominant right hand but he was to close for Obake to change into something and dodge it so he took a punch to the jaw and then a barrage of punchees and kicks to his ribs,legs,stomach,arms and finally a kick up to the face sending him high into the sky before he threw a few kunai knives as 3 out of the 6 hit his shoulder, thigh and hand as Obake fell down like a sack of bricks.

Sakimo smiled at his brief success and decided to remain on his taijutsu attack as once Obake got up he immediately got the same treatment with kicks,punches and elbows all attacking him relentlessly before give ing him a final kick pushing him backwards and started making hand signs.

"Wind style: Air Bullets" Sakimo said as he shot out invisible air bullets at Obake and since he had been practising this jutsu made sure that every bullets he let out hit Obake directly and they did hit him everywhere but the ones that did the most damage was the ones that hit his lungs and heart.

Obake was sent spiralling backwards once more by the wind style attack which brought back Sakimo's signature smile but he was not about to get over confident and continued the assult he was having on the Shapeshifter and decided to go back to using Taijutsu by launching a direct punch.

This was a fatal mistake.

Obake turned one hand into a shield and the other into a club once again and used his shield hand to block the punch from Sakimo and move to to the side as he swung his club hand with all his might and hit the 10 year old right on the side of the head which brought blood from Sakimo as he went flying into the wall and since the force this time was much larger he actually went cleanly through the wall before rolling a few times and then stoping as he laid face down on the cold floor of the hideout.

Obake smiled through the pain as he looked at the defeated Sakimo who laid down in pain.

"Those who believe in spirit and not strength are the ones who are truly weak, that's why you shall and will continue to be weaker than me" Obake spoke down to Sakimo who looked up at him.

"Now to kill your friends here" Obake said as he turned to see a frightened blonde girl who he was about to kill but then saw a mysterious looking guy who had hair long,black shiny hair like Fugaku Uchiha's style, Who wore a sleeveless black shirt and black shorts with tape from his elbows to his wrists and from his knees to his ankles and had black leather sandals as well as black battle gloves.

Sakia looked up from her kneeling position and to her surprise saw Zagan protecting her and smiled a relieved smile as the genius of her generation defended her for the first time.

Obake looked at Zagan and was impressed with what he saw but was surprised and the coldness and darkness he saw in Zagan's eyes as he held the glaze with the raven haired boy who gave nothing away as he held his emotionless face once again at Obake.

Zagan though chose to say nothing to the shapeshifter which once again surprised OBAKE at the maturity and composure he had at his age.

Sakimo noticed this and out of jealousy had built up the strength the get back to his feet and smiled.

"Stop looking at him when your fighting me OBAKE!" Sakimo yelled he created 3 shadow clones and they all lunged at Obake as they all made hand signs and they all yelled.

"Wind style: Spirailing Wind Ball" Each of them yelled as they blew wind into their hands making a small ball,almost rasengan like, and then launched them at OBAKE extremely fast so that he couldn't dodge any of them and he was pumbled by the barrage of powerful jutsu which hit him all over his body but his left arm in particular took a lot of the blows as he went flying backwards and as he hit the ground,a pile of heavy and thick dust came so no one could see the damage until it started to clear a little but Zagan was the only one who could see from his position and was impressed with what he saw.

"Since when did Sakimo get so strong" Zagan said to himself,surprised at the damage that Sakimo had done to Obake.

* * *

 _A/N- Yo,_

 _Thanks for reading this chapter I hope the fights scenes were alright and weren't too bad but anyway this arc will have a lot more scenes so I want ALOT of reviews of how to make better fight scenes and what I could do better with the fight scenes._

 _Next thing is that I realise that it's a Tuesday and that I have said over and over that this will only be updated on Fridays but I just got back from camp today am posting it before I go back my Dads for the week with no internet so yeah, Can't post this weak._

 _Now for the strengths ratings(Finally I can make some changes based off the fight scenes.)_

 _Sakimo_

 _Zagan_

 _Shinki_

 _Boruto_

 _Yodo_

 _Mitsuki_

 _Sarada_

 _Araya_

 _Those are everyone that has appeared and can be rated._

 _Please review this story and favourite it and if you can't review it then send me a private message to give me some ideas or a review._

 _For a debate Let's see some people ideas for the next chapter and how it will go huh._

 _Anyway from the dude...Later_


	6. Prodigy or Failure

_A/N- Yo,_

 _So we are back with chapter 6 of this story so yeah,this chapter will be mainly a fight scene and a flashback,there will be no scenes of team Konohamaru or team Shinki at all in this chapter or the next one._

 _Anyway, its time for review replies:)_

 _Guest- Thanks for reviewing this dude(or dudette)._

 _I am happy that you like team shinki's fighting styles because I kind of wanted them to be different but not unbeatable which is how every inch d will be because I don't want anyone to be unbeatable yet._

 _I appreciate that you like how Sakimo has been done or portrayed in his fight against Obake._

 _Anyway let's get into this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Prodigy or Failure.**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were having a lunch to catch up on things that they had missed while they were both on duty with Sakura at the hospital and Naruto as the Hokage.

Naruto was getting bored fairly quickly as Sakura kept nagging him about treating Hinata like she was a god because she thought that she should be to him for being a girl who liked for who he was unlike his newly found fan girls.

Naruto continued being bored of the lecture before Sakura changed the subject to Sarada and Boruto.

"So how do you think Sarada and Boruto's team is going on their first mission" Sakura asked Naruto who was surprised by the question a little but didn't mind it at all.

"Well it does seem fairly difficult for a group of newly formed genin" Naruto answered now realising that he may have given them something too difficult.

"Thats true, but then again three genin and a Jonin vs one Chunnin should be fairly easy for them,especially since they are all powerful ninja" Sakura reassured him but Naruto was having none of it.

"Firstof all they are fresh from the academy plus Their Jonin is only new to being a Jonin plus that Chunnin used to be a Jonin before he was demoted so it couldn't be easy for them" Naruto snapped which was out of character for him but Sakura understood it was because he was scared he put his own child in danger.

"Well didn't you give a mission of similar or greater difficulty to Sasuke's team." Sakura asked him curiously.

Naruto just looked down sadly once she asked the question.

"Is their a problem with that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Its just that I have been having a bad feeling about sending Sasuke and his team on that mission which had a high chance of coming into combat with such a powerful creature and it's not that Sasuke can't defeat however come in his way but he has to protect his students as well and I think something might have happened to him" Naruto explained and Sakura just laughed it off.

"You do realise Sasuke is the strongest Shinobi in the world right" Sakura told Naruto who was a littl offended.

"Next to me" Naruto added.

"Naruto, you have never truly defeated Sasuke,he beat you the first two times you fought and the last time he just couldn't be bothered fighting you anymore" Sakura explained to Naruto who just groaned.

"Plus they have that jerk Zagan on their team so he isn't the only one who can fight" Sakura said still annoyed by her encounter with the Uchiha genius.

"That's true, So I have nothing to worry about" Naruto said now back to his positive self.

"Exactly" Sakura said as they both finished their meals said goodbye and went back to their separate work places.

Naruto at his office that he stayed in 24/7 and Sakura at the hospital caring for countless patients.

* * *

The smoke cleared from Obake's fall and now it was visible to all members of Team 3 that Obake had taken critical damage from Sakimo's and his clones jutsu and their individual reactions were clearly very very different as one of them felt confused as to how he could take such damage and not be dead immediately afterwards(Sakia),Another felt completely proud with the damage that had been done to the shapeshifter but decided that the attack should be continued(Sakimo) and the final member was no longer mpressed by his rivals success but was now once again quiet,calm and observant as he returned to analysing the battle between his teammate and the shapeshifter(Zagan).Which was working out for him as he had realised the weaknesses of both Sakimo and Obake before them by just watching the fight and those two had actually been fighting each other.

Everyone had stayed quiet every since the damage done to Obake was visible but Obake looked at the damage done to him and completely out of the blue started to giggle to himself before he began to laugh out loudly like a mad man which put off team 3 by his weird reaction to pain but Zagan remained with an emotionless facial expression and with his arms crossed as he assessed the situation happening in front of him quietly and calmly like he did with everything he was faced with.

Sakimo was exhausted by the amount of energy he had used with his extended use of taijutsu and by the amount of chakra he used because he used that jutsu but it had been effective which made it worth it.

Obake continued laughing crazily while Sakia,Sakimo and Zagan all watched him curiously,but eventually Sakimo,who was never one of to simply sit and observe a situation quietly, decided to speak up about this weird moment.

"HEY,YOU JUST LOST YOUR LEFT ARM AND YOUR LAUGHING LIKE THAT " Sakimo yelled at Obake angrily as he thought that Obake was mocking his efforts.

Obake just continued to laugh on which only angered Sakimo even more.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP OFF THE OTHER ARM AS WELL,YOU BAKA" Sakimo yelled as Obake immediately stopped laughing but smiled a crazy smile.

"Come try it then,young child" Obake challenged and Sakimo just yelled as he dragged his exhausted body as fast as he could towards Obake as he once again used taijutsu but this time aimed the attacks towards Obake's left hand side as it was missing an arm this was the obvious place for Sakimo to aim most of his attacks.

Sakimo though noticed that whenever he landed a blow on Obake,That his body got harder and harder after each blow and it was as if every time Obake got hit that his defences got better and better until Sakimo attempted a shot straight to the face of Obake which was a routine shot and clear opportunity was caught by Obake's only remaining hand which hand and had a firm grip on it as Sakimo looked at Obake quickly and shot him a glance which said.

"Oh No"

As Obake swung Sakimo up by his hand and then swung him down as he crashed face first into the floor which made a dent before repeating the process over and over before he swung him up one last time and swung him round and round a few times before throwing him far away as Sakimo flew like a shuriken before he crashed in another wall.

This time Sakimo found it really,really difficult to stand up from his shortage of chakra and from his bodies exhaustion.

This was obvious to everyone who saw him and they had different reactions as Sakia was corcerned for Sakimo's healthwhich was not doing to well,Zagan was a just as emotionless as ever to the state of his comrade but now seemed to be taking more visible interest in this fight and Obake was pleased with this and was about to act on this situation.

"Well young child,this battle has been a fairly difficult one but you are failing to win which brings up the question to me" Obake began.

"Are you a Prodigy or a failure" Obake asked Sakimo who just looked at him with his eyes no longer fun loving and happy but defeated and sad.

The look that Sakimo gave Obake was pretty much the decider of the match that Sakimo was to lose this bout.

"I-I Surrender" Sakimo said in pain as he passed out and Sakia,knowingly risking her life, ran across the hideout to get to Sakimo and when she arrived dropped her knees and held Sakimo in her arms.

"Sakimo" She said in concern for the child of Kakashi and Kurenai.

Zagan saw this and decided to let it be as he knew well that Sakia cared deeply for the both of them and that her actions were inevitable.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Sakimo Hatake gave up a fight" Zagan said to himself utterly surprised by seeing Sakimo of all people surrender a battle...or anything for that matter.

Obake watched the actions of Sakia and decided to gloat at his success.

"What happened to fighting me until I kill you young child" Obake gloated happily.

"I might just hold you to that young child" Obake added crazily as he ran at full pace towards Sakimo and Sakia with his fist made 10 times bigger thanks to his shapeshifting abilities.

They braced themselves for the contact which could very easily kill them as Obake approached and came closer and closer towards them before he threw the gigantic fist at Sakia and Sakimo and as he did he yelled.

"BYE BYE CHILDREN" He laughed Crazily as he launched his final attack but stopped just as he was about to strike the pair by none other than...

"Zagan" Both Sakimo and Sakia said together with relief clear in their voices as the stone cold Uchiha held his "Assassin's blade" straight to the throat of a shocked Obake who was once again surprised by the darkness he saw in the eyes of the raven haired boy.

"H-H-How d-did he g-get there so fast" Obake said to himself completely bewildered by the speed in which was carried by a young child.

Zagan had remained silent ever since saving his teammates before saying.

"I have already lost my parents and my senses...I don't feel like losing these two guys as well" Zagan said in an emotionless tone as Obake took the chance to flee from Zagan's sword.

"You really think you can beat me,I'm am a warrior created by the Senju clan, the only people that can challenge me is..."

Zagan sighed,turned around and pointed to the crest on his back before saying.

"A member of the Uchiha clan" He finished Obakes's sentence for a very surprised Obake.

"I thought that clan was extincted" Obake asked.

"Well you were wrong about that" Zagan answered

Zagan took a few steps for before turning his head half way so that they could see one half of his face.

"Sakia, take Sakimo to a safe place where you can heal him, I got this guy" Zagan said.

"Are you sure about this Zagan" Sakia asked Zagan concerned about possibly losing another teammate and this time Zagan fully turned around to face the only female on his team.

"I'll be fine, it's Sakimo you should be worried about" Zagan said in probably the nicest tone he had ever used while talking to Sakia which was a like Sakimo's serious tone.

Zagan sighed before reassuring her once more.

"Trust me" He said as she nodded before taking Sakimo away.

Zagan then turned back around to face Obake who was now serious about this fight.

"So, I suppose you the genius of the group, lets see what you can do" Obake asked Zagan who just looked at him before pulling out one kunai and (Using the trick that Showtime taught Itachi) turned them into four as he walked towards Obake with dead eyes.

"Shut up and let's do this already." Zagan replied coldly as Obake launched into battle and Zagan pointed his sword towards Obake before letting it spin in his hand,caught it and then threw it high up as Obake came closer and closer towards him.

* * *

 _A/N- Yo,_

 _I understand that this is short and a week earlier but read those two words and you know why._

 _So yeah, There will be no mention of the other teams in the next couple of chapters so yeah._

 _Okay please tell if you think I made strong but too strong and tell what to do to avoid making Zagan seem like he is Jonin level at age 10._

 _Oh yeah and please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT AND THE ONE AFTER THAT so yeah._

 _Writing his chapter was such a drag because I constantly kept losing focus plus I have to write for the Brother I Never Had which is coming it tommorow(Finished this on a Tuesday)._

 _Thats it it for now so Anyway from the dude...Later_


	7. Zagan vs Obake

_A/N- Yo,_

 _Well we are back with chapter 7 of this story so yeah, this chapter will be a normal sized one and not short like the other one which was short because I didn't know how to make an extended fight scene but then again this chapter is mainly a fight scene but I will try harder to make it long._

 _By the way for all those who have asked for a background check on what gone on in the story they will all be explained soon enough but as for everyone wanting more background info on Zagan the next chapter will be a FILLER and will have nothing to do with the current situation so you have that to look forward to and to make sure that you guys don't miss out I will try to post it and the next chapter in the same week but that may not be possible so its not a promise._

 _Anyway time to reply to reviews :)_

 _Khb123- Thanks for reviewing again dude I really appreciate it._

 _As for your review I do agree that Zagan and Sakimo should have fought together from the start but that kinda defeats what I wanted for Zagan, as you read Zagan was observing the fight quietly and patiently so that he could learn BOTH of Sakimo and Obake's weakness because he knew that eve tually he would have to fight Sakimo and plus its nice for him to know his teammates capabilties plus he could need to fight Obake himself so he would need to know how._

 _Thats a really long reason but the actual main reason for not having Zagan help out sooner was because I didn't know how strong that I should make Zagan because I really don't want people to think that he is unbeatable so I will try to make him as strong as or even stronger the rest of the geniuses seen in the canon universe but not as strong that he can go head to head with Sasuke or Naruto equally._

 _As for the rest of your review I haven't thought about what Sakia's skills would be but since I know what will be happening in the next lets say 7 chapters I will have a good Idea of how capable she should be in battle._

 _Anyway lets get into this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Zagan vs Obake - The power of a genius**

* * *

Obake launched a punch straight to Zagan who threw his sword up to free up his hands and as the punch came he caught it with his dominant left hand before moving Obake's hand and his whole body to the side as he caught his sword with his weaker right hand and held it to the back of Obake's head who was once again confused and surprised with how someone as young as Zagan had blocked and countered his attack with such ease and such composure.

"Why did you attack Sasuke sensei first" Zagan asked with his natural cold tone.

Obake smiled at the question before answering.

"I thought with you being a so called genius you would know why" Obake replied in a his usual high pitched tone.

Zagan looked annoyed at this question as he thought about why it would happen and soon he had figured out why.

"You wanted to take out the strongest member first" Zagan said.

"Full marks to you, Uchiha boy" Obake replied while still in the difficult position Zagan had him in and was going to change that by making poison tipped thorns come from the back of his neck which forced Zagan to retrieve his sword from the situation and jump back creating a safe enough distance from Obake who now stood up.

Obake quickly turned his hand into an automatic kunai launcher and he proceeded to launch hundreds of kunai at Zagan who blocked all of them with his sword which impressed Obake once again by his excellent use of a sword.

"So you are proficient in the use of a sword,but how do you defend against this" Obake said as he used his remaining hand to use one handed hand signs to create a jutsu.

"Earth style: Tearing Earth Turning Palm" Obake yelled as suddenly the ground underneath Zagan spiraled inwards on itself in an attempt to bury and crush Zagan underneath the ground but before he fell he threw a shuriken with a wire attached to it towards that high ceilings and once it landed on the ceiling Zagan swung up using his end of the wire and outside of the room they had begun fighting in as the landscape had been destroyed by Obake's jutsu.

Obake followed Zagan's path to another room and once they had both found a spot (Zagan had been trying to stay clear of where Sakimo and Sakia were) Obake expected a counter attack of Ninjutsu in return but saw nothing come at him but a dead serious look from Zagan.

"You mock me by holding back your ninjutsu prowess" Obake yelled frustrated that Zagan chose not to use his ninjutsu against him.

"Why do you mock me in such a manner" Obake now screamed furiously at Zagan how once again remained silent with an emotionless expression.

"I have my reasons" Was all Zagan replied and that reply didn't do much to calm down Obake how screamed at him once again.

"JUST SHOW ME YOUR NINJUTSU YOU UCHIHA BRAT" Obake yelled once more.

"Why use it when its not neccesary." Zagan replied before he once again pulled out his sword.

"Theres something I want to know before I use my Ninjutsu" Zagan said to himself as he walked calmly towards Obake who launched himself at Zagan rashly.

As Obake was about to crash into Zagan, Zagan simply moved to the right a little dodging the attack before using his sward to stab Obake in the back,he pulled his sword from Obake's back to find that no blood was spread all over it which proved that...

"So he doesn't have blood, meaning my theory was correct after all" Zagan said to himself as he jumped back to a safer position.

"Well are you going to use that ninjutsu of yours or not" Obake asked even more annoyed that Zagan had stabbed him in the back without him being able to counter it at all.

"Well now that I have proved what my theory was asking." Zagan said simply, Obake had noticed that in the few words that said he had realised that Zagan barely if ever said the words "Um" or "Ah" when he spoken as well as he realised that Zagan himself didn't speak that much even if a question was asked of him he would answer in the simplest form he could so that he didn't actually have to say a whole lot to get his point over.

"I can use some ninjutsu against you now that I understand which my jutsu will be effective." Zagan added as Obake smiled at the thought of seeing how strong the ninjutsu of the Uchiha genius was in the flesh.

Zagan brought out a small spray can from his ninja pack as he covered his nose as he sprayed vapour from the can and made some hand signs before saying calmly(Not yelling like other characters).

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" Zagan said calmly as he yelled surprisingly large balls of flames towards Obake who out jumped the first two but was caught by the third and then the fourth and the the fifth and so on as he got completely burned by the jutsu.

Obake slowly and painfully got to his feet with a crazy smile which failed to bring out a reaction from Zagan like it did Sakimo because it was as Zagan had always thought it to be...He was different from everyone else.

"Well that was a strong jutsu for someone of your age, that was definetly worth the wait" Obake said before he started coughing up heavily before he started coughing up vomit(He doesn't have blood to cough out so yeah) and falling to his knees as he continued to cough out vomit at a dangerous rate.

"W-What... _cough...cough..._ h-h-have _...cough..._ d-done... _cough..._ to me" Obake could barely muster a sentence in between his coughs of vomit.

Zagan merely looked at the bottle he had sprayed as he finally let go of his nose.

"Thanks for this Sakia" He thought to himself as he looked at the can of poison which Sakia had given both Sakimo and him but as appose to Sakimo who put it on the shelf of his room to remember that Sakia gave him a present, Zagan decided that it may become useful in battle and put it in his ninja pack.

"It was only poison, and I expected much better from a so called warrior of the Senju clan" Zagan replied to Obake's question as Obake just gave him an angry look.

"How dare you poison me, I am Obake the Shapeshifter and you shall be punished accordingly" Obake said as he used his one remaining hand this time to create hand signs.

"Earth style: Earth and Stone Dragon jutsu" Obake yelled as the same gigantic Earth dragon appeared and came right for Zagan who himself stayed calm,took out his sword and in a flash all you could see was that the beast of the jutsu had been cut in half and Zagan standing over it.

"Impossible, my jutsu should have broken your sword right in half" Obake said not beleiving what he was seeing.

"I added my Lightning nature to my blade to give it increased cutting power before taking it back in as I don't feel the need to waste my chakra" Zagan said simply.

"Well then you really are a genius with skills matching those far beyond your years, the last time I saw a genius of your kind was a boy called Madara,he was my creators rival and friend and you are probably even stronger then he was but your friend I beat earlier wasn't too far away may I remind you." Obake admitted.

"Who Sakimo, He's not my friend, I honestly don't care if he lives or dies, But if there is a possibility that I may need his services later on then there is no point in leaving him to die." Zagan explained.

"Then what about that little blonde girl you sent with him" Obake asked curious by the Uchiha boy's motives.

"Well her I actually need, she is a medical ninja which is important on a battlefield and from the way this is looking,you need her more than Sakimo does, your losing your chakra with every attack you use as well as you are quite slow and I am very fast so you are at a disadvantage with Taijutsu as well and I don't even need to mention the Sharingan I posses which automatically makes my Genjutsu and visual prowess better than yours" Zagan said in his normal tone which is kinda like a combination of Sasuke's and Gaara's which made him mysterious to others.

"Shut up you Uchiha brat, I am stronger than you" Obake yelled at Zagan who replied quickly and calmly.

"That is a lie and you even know it,for someone who believes in strength over spirit like myself, you are drastically below me in levels of strength and I haven't even activated my sharingan yet" Zagan turned down his answer quickly while still revealing that he had not used his Sharingan which Obake took as Zagan mocking him.

"Shut up and Fight me you brat" Obake yelled as Zagan sighed at Obake's eagerness to fight

"He makes fun at Sakimo but he acts similar to him in many ways" Zagan thought to himself as he sighed.

"Are you gonna stay there and think or fight me already" Obake said which confirmed to Zagan that Obake was very similar to Sakimo's personality.

"For someone losing a fight you sure are eager" Zagan said which just annoyed Obake.

"DAMN YOU" Obake said getting really annoyed.

"Fine lets just finish this guy off, stalling for Sakimo and Sakia is getting pointless if this guy is as weak as he is." Zagan said as he began making hand sign and soon said calmly...

"Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu" Zagan yelled as he created a ENORMOUS dragon fire technique which made full contact with Obake who was blown away by the attack,He slowly got to his feet and as he did Zagan threw two shuriken with wires attached to bopth and perfect accuracy,they hit Obake in the middle of his chest and on the side of his neck and since there was no blood in Obake, Zagan used this to pull Obake towards him due to the wires attached to the Shuriken in Obake.

Once Obake was in range Zagan finally...FINALLY... activated his sharingan(not the mangekyou),looked Obake straight in the eyes and attempted to finish the job and put him in genjutsu but Obake, having known about the Uchiha's Sharingan, Quickly closed his eyes took out the shuriken and jumped away from Zagan who decided to keep his Sharingan in place.

"That was close" Obake thought to himself as he looked at the wound from the shuriken before looking back at Zagan who looked back at him emotionlessly,or if you will,like a shinobi.

Obake was still catching his breath but was sad to see that Zagan had jumped up high into the sky and begun making hands signs before he said...

"Fire Style: Great Flame Flower" Zagan said as he shot three giant bullets of fire that came down like giant meteors at Obake and they then erupted into a geyser of flames.

Obake found it extremely difficult to get back to his feet this time and knew that even with his defence ever improving that if he kept on fighting Zagan like this he would die very,very soon.

He had to find a way to counter Zagan in a way which involved no Nnijutsu or Taijutsu as he had established that Zagan was very profficient in both of them.

"How strong can a little kid like him be, And he is quiet about it unlike Madara who bragged of his prowess." Obake thought to himself of any, ANY possibility he had on defeating Zagan plus he had the knowledge that his former opponent Sakimo would be coming back to fight alongside the genius he was versing at the moment

"If I don't take off a part of your body People will say Sakimo did better so it looks like I am gonna need to cut off that other arm of yours" Zagan said to Obake who just looked at Zagan with defeat in his eyes.

Zagan began walking towards Obake calmly as he took out his sword and as he always did let it spin in his before he got a tighter grip on it and began running but instead of Obake seeing him come towareds him Zagan was so fast that when he ran it was like the equivalent of,or probably even faster than Rock Lee was with the weights removed.

Obake knew what was about to happen but couldn't actually follow Zagan's movements as they were simply too quick for him and most normal people to follow,He only saw Zagan once he appeared behind him but he didn't see him for long as his attention automatically went towards his right arm which had been cut off by Zagan who in a flash was in his previous position looking towards Obake with nothing in his eyes.

"Well there goes all my chance at an attack, you have the power now just kill me already boy" Obake said defeated as because his arms were both cut off, he couldn't really use taijutsu or Genjutsu so he was pretty much defeated by the young Uchiha boy.

Zagan didn't finish off the job just yet as he decided to look straight into the eyes of Obake before he activated his sharingan and put Obake in a genjutsu,while in the genjutsu he found that it was literally destroying his brain,he was going through complete and utter torture because of the genjutsu Zagan put him in.

The genjutsu he was living was horrible as it lasted 1000 years in Obake's world but only 5 minutes in reality,what was happening in the genjutsu was that Obake was being killed in every single way that Zagan knew possible and kept being revied only to die another way with all the pain of a slow death and a quick death,He was stabbed with kunai,burnt alive,drowned in the sea,beaten to death,hung in a gallow,had all his chakra absorbed,was given too much chakra,killed by being crushed under rocks(ironically) and many many more.

Once the time came for Zagan to release the genjutsu Obake immediately fell to the ground as he had lost control of his brain and couldn't think straight as all he could think about was all the trauma he saw in the genjutsu,as this happened Sakia arrived with a 80% healed Sakimo who could at least walk but Sakia was in a bad state herself now from giving so much of her quite large chakra reserves to Sakimo to replenish him properly.

When Sakia and Sakimo saw the outcome of Zagan's battle with Obake they were Impressed and surprised(Sakia) and the other was impressed and jealous of the Uchiha boy's demolition of the shapeshifter(Sakimo).

"He truly is the greatest of his generation" Sakia said to herself as she finally realised that whenever she heard adults speak about Zagan's potential and power,they didn't have a clue of what he could really do.

"Zagan, how did you do this" Sakimo asked curiously.

Zagan looked at his teammates who had just arrived and deactivated his evil eyes of the sharingan and offered them his usual expressionless look.

"Well since I had the advantage of watching him fight you,so because of that I realised the tactics I should use to fight him and my Fire style worked against an Earth style user like him as instead of blood in him he had water,so by using my fire I used that to burn him on the outside to dry up the water inside which slowed him up drastically and lost him a lot of energy" Zagan explained.

"You truly are a genius Zagan" Sakia said as both Sakimo and Zagan looked at her with different expressions, Sakimo was angry at her acknowledgement of Zagan and not him and Zagan simply stared at her curiously for a while before turning around once more to face Obake.

"He's not dead,just in a traumatic state from the genjutsu I put him in with my Sharingan" Zagan said before he took a step forward and put a hand on the sword he carried on his back but mid-step was stopped by a hand on his should which pulled him backwards,the hand was from Sakimo.

"I started this,now I'm gonna finish this" Sakimo said as he now walked forwards and pulled out a kunai but suddenly tripped over as he looked to his feet to see why he found rope tied around his legs.

"ZAGAN, JUST LET ME HAVE THIS" Sakimo yelled at Zagan who now walked forward with his left hand pulling out his sword and his right hand which held the rope that tripped Sakimo added some lightning style chakra to the rope electrocuting Sakimo in the process.

"You are pure Sakimo, You don't possess the necessary darkness to take the life of another individual" Zagan said as he took out his sword completely hung it over Obake and then sent in down about to stab Obake killing him completely when he felt an extremely strong hand around his wrist as he was about to kill Obake completely.

Zagan acting out of anger activated his Sharingan and turned around to use it on the person who stopped him but was only met by by another Sharingan from a dark figure who also wielded a Rinnegan.

Zagan dropped the rope in his right hand and quickly put the person who halted his kill in a hold were his swordf was at their throt but this position was quickly reversed and the person who stopped Zagan who had a sword himself now held his sword to Zagan's throat before Zagan broke free and finally got a proper look at who stopped him and once he saw had a surprised expression and once Sakimo and Sakia saw what Zagan saw they held even more surprised looks on their faces and they all said at the same time.

"Sensei?" They all said together as Sasuke looked at his star student with a serious look.

"We were not sent here to kill him Zagan, we are only supposed to return the scroll which I have already done" Sasuke said simply.

Sakia and Sakimo were relieved to see that their sensei was alive and had completed the mission but Zagan had a serious look on his face as he checked the place were he saw Sasuke's 'Dead' body and found that nothing was there but a few pieces of wood.

"So you used the substitution jutsu to escape,but you are the fastest ninja alive,it would clearly mean that you would have arrived earlier." Zagan asked his sensei who sighed and smiled.

"I did arrive earlier but since I saw Sakimo fighting Obake I thought it was a good opportunity to see his skills and I was about to come out to finish it when he was defeated but then you did a fine job of defeating Obake so I stayed quiet but then you were gonna kill him so I had to appear then." Sasuke explained as Zagan just rolled his eyes.

"He may have tried to attack us again, it was an option which showed itself so I was going to take it" Zagan explained but Sasuke didn't take too lightly to this explanation.

"Someone like you seems bound for a life lived in the shadows,but those shadows may eliminate all of your light and leave you only in the darkness,Thats a dangerous life Zagan, don't let yourself fall to far into the darkness." Sasuke said seriously as he looked the child prodigy right in the eyes.

"Fine" Zagan replied simply as Sakia and Sakimo made their way next to him.

Sasuke soon held a lighter expression as he spoke.

"I sent one of my shadow clones back to the hidden leaf village to report this mission as a success and once I arrived in the vilage Naruto met me at the gates to tell me that we are to go and back up Team Konohamaru as their mission failed and their target got away,they are still in pursuit but will need some backup for the remainder of the mission" Sasuke explained as all his team nodded and followed him as they left the hideout and went...

"Towards The land of Silence." Sasuke said as he and his team went in the direction of the land of silence.

* * *

 _A/N- Yo,_

 _So there was another chapter of this story and yes it was still a little short compared to others, it is longer than the last one so its not too is also been updated on a Saturday night because there was a blackout in my suburb so no one could use internet._

 _THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FILLER CHAPTER AND WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO THE CURRENT STORY ARC AND WILL BE PURELY TO GIVE SOME BETTER BACKGROUND ON WHAT IS UNKNOWN TO YOU VIEWERS, IT IS REQUESTED BY KHB123 SO YOUR FLASHBACK IS GONNA GET A WHOLE CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA KNOW._

 _Please review this story its really appreciated to know what you guys think of whats going on in the story and what I can improve on,I appreciate all reviews be negative ones or positive I really appreciate them all._

 _Anyway from the dude later_


	8. Filler 1- The happiest child in Konoha

_A/N- Yo,_

 _So this chapter is a filler chapter and its going to be about none other than Zagan as someone(they know who they are) requested to know 'how Zagan became the way he is and how was discovered to be gifted',I quote,this will involve his parents as well._

 _So this filler will have nothing to do with the current arc as it is a filler episode set before what is going on currently as I have stated many will also have a few more filler chapters after it so this is not the only filler chapter._

Lets get into some review replies :)

KHB123-I couldn't just kill off Sasuke right off the bat because then I would just get a bunch of hate for that plus he is my favourite character so that just wouldn't be possible.

The thousand years of torture was a little overboard but I wanted you guys to see that Zagan was a proper prodigy( I took into account your comment about people his age being Jonin level).

Anyway lets get into this

* * *

 **Chapter 8.**

 **The happiest child in Konoha- Zagan Filler 1**

* * *

 _Zagan aged 3._

You would find it hard to find a little boy anywhere in Konoha who was as happy as little Zagan Uchiha was.

It was his birthday and his mother had greeted him happily once he woke up as he then changed into his normal attire of a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back and black shorts which reached his knees,His onxy coloured hair had grown up until he shoulders like Fugaku Uchih but with black hair. He then raced downstairs to find that rin had made him a delicious breakfast with fruit .He then opened the present his mother gave him and it turned out to be a toy bear which Zagan called busby as he then played with bubsy the whole day up until he saw the present his father had sent him from the S-rank mission he was currently on.

He had been playing with his new favourite toy when his mother came in to his room happily with a package which was messily wrapped which Zagan had come to expect from Obito as his father was one of the strongest Jonin that the hidden leaf had,but it was still Obito and he was still clumsy and messy like he had been since childhood.

Zagan was surprised to see the surprise gift from his father.

"So he remembered" Little Zagan said to himself.

He then took the present from his mother excitedely,opened it and was shocked to see a few history and jutsu scrolls and a pack filled with Kunai and Shuriken.

He took them out of the pack they were in and looked at the weirdly.

"Mother, What is this" Asked the constantly happy little boy.

Rin looked at the Shuriken and Kunai and sighed deeply.

"I thought we agreed he wasn't ready for this yet Obito" Rin said to herself disappointed by Obito not doing what they had planned for Zagan and keep him away from a shinobi's life for as long as possible

She then decided to tell him about the life she wanted him to avoid.

"Well Zaggy,Next year you are going to be 4 years old and its a tradition that once a child turns 4 years old they go to the academy to learn all sorts of new and exciting things and one of those things is how to become a shinobi" Rin began as she looked at her son who was in awe of the words.

"Mom, W-Whats a s-shinobi" Zagan asked cutely stuttering.

"W-Well a shinobi is someone who is strong and protects the village and the ones they love" Rin answered trying to sugar code what a shinobi was as much as possible.

"How do they p-protect people" Zagan asked curiously but nicely.

"Well they train using these tools and also train all types of jutsu to protect those people in combat" Rin answered still trying to sugar code everything.

"Oh well then I'm going to become a shinobi and protect the people in the village" Zagan said happily which made Rin happy at his motives.

"Well when your father gets back from his mission you could always ask him to train you" Rin said calmly.

"Well when does dad get back?" Zagan asked.

"Right now" Obito said as he walked through the front door,dropped his stuff there and immediately prepared himself for the usual reaction of Zagan jumping up to give him a hug once he arrived.

"Hey buddy, Happy birthday" Obito said to his son who smiled happily.

"Hi dad, how was your mission" Zagan asked cutely.

"It was fine, but how did you find the weapons pack." Obito asked his only son.

"Well Mom told me that these were what shinobi use to protect those important to them." Zagan replied.

"And since your here, can you help me train to become strong enough to protect everyone" Zagan asked his father kindly

"Sure why not, let get going" Obito said exstiacally as he and Zagan got up an headed straight for the nearest training ground.

* * *

Once they arrived Obito began by explaining what everything in the weapons pack was and what they could all be used for individually,He then took out three kunai from his own weapons pack and threw them at some targets that had been set up, the kunai hit the targets well,He then gestured for his son to do the same but he realised his son was doing this for the first time and wanted to reassure him he may not get the first time.

But before he could get to it Zagan had thrown 3 shrunken of his own and hit the targets as well,His accuracy wasn't perfect and his throwing technique needed a but of tweaking but other than that his Son had thrown 3 shrunken and hit targets on his first attempt.

Zagan looked at his father looking for a sign of approval which he was always after with father and was happy to see the big grin his father had on his face.

"Thats my boy" Obito said to Zagan proudly as Zagan looked back at him with a smile equal to his fathers.

They then went to go take the shurikens out of the targets and as Zagan followed Obito's lead, Obito noticed almost immediately that his son had an extremely light touch and couldn't be heard while he was walking which gave Obito the idea that his son may be a skilled assassin due to his light touch and good accuracy with kunai and Shurikens, all this made him think that Kakashi would probably be the guy to teach his son the tricks of the trade in assassination if that were the case.

They continued on throwing kunai and shuriken and Obito was surprised that Zagan could already make a change in the direction of a kunai by using another kunai to change its then put a thought in Obito's head that maybe his son was naturally gifted.

But to confirm his curiosity he was going to see if he had any skill in Ninjutsu.

He then took him to the lake of the old Uchiha training ground.

"Zagan,I'm going to teach you a famous jutsu and an essential jutsu to the Uchiha clan which you reside from" Obito began to a fascinated Zagan who was just excited to learn from his father.

Obito soon began making hand signs before he yelled.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" Obito yelled as a enormous ball of fire hovered above the water of the training ground as Zagan watched on in awe of his fathers skill.

Obito then looked at his son with a smile on his face as he saw his little boy slowly try to remember the hand signs his father had made and as it looked like Zagan had missed a sign Obito was about to help him out but his son completed the signs without his fathers help.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" Zagan said as he made a fireball which was was a fair bit smaller than his fathers which Obito realised was because of his much shorter chakra reserves.

Zagan looked at his father who once again smiled with pride at his sons achievement of creating a fireball jutsu in his first attempt.

"Well you seem to pick up on fire style jutsu easily" Obito said to his son, Obito thought once more that hem may be dealing with a prodigy here in Zagan but he could base it off just fire release and shuriken throwing alone, he would need to see how much his son could do.

"But what about other nature types." Obito said as he then showed his son Wind release techniques,Lightning Release Techniques,Earth Release techniques and Water Release Technique.

His son showed prowess in Lightning Release techniques and Earth Techniques along with the previously mentioned fire release technique but failed to show any prowess in Water or Wind release techniques which only confirmed Obito's suspicion that Zagan would be better off if Kakashi was the one who taught him.

Obito was going to ask Zagan if he knew about the sharing an and its visual prowess but he could see that Zagan was almost out of chakra and decided to take him home as it was getting late as well,once they were home Zagan immediately went to find the scrolls his father had given him and went to study them.

Obito noticed that once he and Zagan had arrived back home, Rin was no where to be found, She had made dinner before she had left because the smell coming from the kitchen confirmed that, He walked up to their master bedroom to go through to the ensuite,He noticed that she had used her make up as she had because she had left it out on the counter,Obito took a shower and came out still wondering where his wife had gone,he changed into his pyjamas and went to the bed, looked on the pillow beside him and found a note which read.

* * *

 _Dear Obito._

 _I have gone out to dinner with Kakashi,Kurenai and their youngest child Sakimo who is Zagan's age.I was going to go with you and Zagan as kind of like a birthday dinner for him but you guys have stayed out too long training,I would have gone looking for you but Zagan needs to spend some quality time with you as you are always out on missions._

 _I have made some Yosenabe for Zagan because he should have his favourite food today and you may be able to make some 3 minute ramen which in you love as well._

 _I shall be back late so don't wait up for me._

 _Love Rin_

* * *

Obito smiled at the note as he decided to go get his son,so he went to Zagan's room and found Zagan's head glued to the pages of the scrolls which Obito had mixed feelings about but dismissed the negative thoughts he had in his head.

He and Zagan then had dinner and it was a great experience for them both as Obito enjoyed spending time with his son and Zagan enjoyed spending time with his father as they talked about what Obito was like as a kid and Obito gave Zagan a little quiz on the history of the leaf village which Zagan completed well except he failed to answer what the purpose of a village was.

They continued to talk until it came the time for Zagan to go to sleep and as Zagan went to sleep Obito went into the fridge to grab some sake which he then proceeded to drink up until he became tired enough to go to bed.

Obito then woke up the next morning to find that Rin had failed to come home,He went to Zagan's room to see if she had fallen asleep there but he found neither Rin or Zagan but he did find that Zagan was downstairs sitting right at the door, like a dog, waiting for his mother to arrive. Obito then realised that Zagan knew that Rin still hadn't arrived home but unlike Obito who would most likely question her as to why she had stayed out overnight, Zagan was still simply greet his mother happily the second she opened the door.

Obito felt a little bad at the sight of the constantly happy and optimistic Zagan waiting at the door for someone who may not come back but decided that if Zagan could have such pure faith in his mother than Obito should have that same faith.

He then decided to spark some conversation between him and his child.

"Hey Zagan, I don't think I may be the best teacher for you" Obito said which immediately made Zagan turn his head to look at his father with confusion on his face.

Obito sighed before he continued.

"From what I have seen of you, you seem like more of an assasin type, my friend Kakashi can really help you with that, so from now on I will help you with your Fire release techniques but most of your arsenal will be taught to you by Kakashi" Obito explained to his son who nodded his head.

"What is an A-A" Zagan stuttered.

"Assasin yes" Obito finished smiling at his sons cute stutter which he did quite often.

"Yeah, What is an Assasin and what d-does it d-do?" Zagan asked his father.

"Thats something you will find out from Kakashi" Obito answered before he remembered that he never asked Kakashi about possibly training Zagan.

'Wait that reminds me, I need to go talk to Kakashi about this, Can you stay home alone for like an hour" Obito asked knowing he shouldn't leave his son alone on his own but he had to talk to Kakashi about this.

"Sure, Mom should be back soon as well so its fine" Zagan replied with a smile which was a nice smile, you could see his baby teeth which had just come in fully a few weeks ago and the smile that Zagan gave people often made them smile as well and Obito was no exception to this as he could not hold back the smile that formed on his face.

He then flew out the door and ran in the direction of Kakashi's house.

A few seconds later Zagan saw the front door open as his mother, Rin, entered the house before immediately catching Zagan who jumped up to hug her, she smiled at her son,happy to see that he was safe before asking where his father had gone, for Zagan to reply He went to see Kakashi, Rin the tensed up with fear and shock which confused Zagan who then came down and asked his mother.

"Whats wrong mom?" Zagan asked nicely.

Rin looked down at her son immediately and asked him quickly.

"Do you know why he went to go see Kakashi?" Rin asked her son.

"Yeah, Uncle Kakashi is going to be teaching me how to become an A-Asa-Asassin." Zagan replied happily to which Rin sighed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, well I'm going to go up to bed, Now you my little genius, you can play with your toy Bear" Rin said with a smile as the effect of Zagan smiling at her words.

"Yay, I'm going to go find bubsy" Zagan said as he went to find his toy bear happily.

* * *

 _A/N- Yo,_

 _I am sooooo sorry this chapter has taken over a month, but things have gotten in the way, School started once again as well as my mother taking away ALL technology despite my top grades._

 _I have also taken some time to really think about the plot and where this story is going so I am decided on everything up until chapter 25, I have also been . asking advice of some top writers what they think of the story and have been reflecting on what has been said._

 _Also don't be fooled when it says I have updated because I will be taking some time to re edit and redo little parts of the plot so that people aren't turned off while reading this._

 _Anyway this is not the only filler there will be about three more until we get back to the normal train of events as said earlier._

 _Anyway from the dude...Later_


	9. Filler 2- I need your help

_A/N- Yo_

 _This chapter has taken a looooooooonnnnngggggg time to finish, this is due to a lot of things like: School, family commitments and redoing other chapters(re did chapter 1 if you wanna read it again)._

 _There will be one more filler chapter after this one before we FINALLY get back to he actual story, I have been trying to re do chapters now that the bonito anime has come out and I don't want people in the future to look back at how it wasn't even about the same thing._

 _Im gonna wrap this up now so lets get into this chapter already._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **I need you help- Rivals call upon each other**

* * *

Obito was walking the streets of Konoha calmly, he noticed the glances he got from the village folk and he didn't mind it at all, they were many respectful looks for one of Konoha's best jonin, This was a title he honestly never thought he would be Able to achieve. He had always been just average while growing up,he had only really started to become strong once he made chunnin and was accepted by his clan who began training him in their jutsu.

This is one of the main reasons he gained the confidence to ask Rin out, she rejected him the first time because she 'Had feeling for someone else' this hurt him for a while until he became a jonin, all his dreams came true, he started dating Rin, He beat Kakashi to the mantle of sixth Hokage and 12 months later married her and 7 years after that had Zagan.

His life had been great for a while now,but it was now going on a downhill spiral, Due to failure on his last mission he was recalled early and now had to go ask his greatest rival to train his own son.

He arrived at the Hatake household and was welcomed in by Kurenai.

"So what brings you here Obito?" Kurenai asked while trying to calm down her always energetic son.

Obito looked at the energetic young Hatake, He wondered that if Kakashi would be a better option to train Zagan,would he be a better choice to train Kakashi's son?

He put these thoughts to the side for a bit as he answered Kurenai's question

"Ah I was looking for Kakashi, I have something to ask him about"

"Ask me what?" Kakashi smiled as he entered the room.

"I was wondering if you could start training my son, Zagan. He already is showing signs of being like you with his skills." Obito explained.

" Yea I can do it, but only if you train Sakimo here, he seems to be more like you with the way he fights" Kakashi explained.

"So it's settled, I train your son you train mine" Obito asked.

"Seems like it" Kakashi returned with a smile as he waved he waved his friend off.

"Who is he dad?" Kakashi's son asked.

"He is gonna be important in your life, One day you may have to save us all, And he is the man that's gonna teach you how to do it" Kakashi explained.

 _Meanwhile at the Uchiha household._

"Who is he?" Zagan said as he looked at the photo his father held up. It was his Team Minato photo, He knew Minato from his history scrolls and he knew his mother and father already. But he had no idea who the Silver haired guy was.

"He, Zagan, is someone is gonna be important in your life, One day you may have the power to influence the world and he is the in that will help you make the right influence" Obito explained to his son, as Zagan stared at the picture in awe.

* * *

 _A/N- Yo_ ,

Short chapter, It was supposed to be 10,000 words but I didn't like it.

There will be one more filler chapter until the real story continues.

I have not been able to find motivation to finish a filler chapter. It's not as fun as writing a normal chapter.

Anyway from the dude...Later


	10. Filler 3- The fate of shinobi

_A/N- Yo,_

 _Well its been a while hasn't it, The last filler chapter has been hard to write honestly mainly due to the fact that I HATE WRITING FILLERS! and because I honestly didn't know what type of events would be realistic enough to make Zagan the way he is._

 _That was a surprisingly hard thing because since he's still extremely young, I didn't want him to have something too crazy happen so early on._

 _But yeah this will be the last filler chapter for now unless people ask for them in future chapters._

 _Jay King- Im really happy to here that man, I can't promise anything in the case of bringing Obito back, But a fellow obit fan is always nice to see and hear from, Kurenai wasn't married to Asuma yet but I'll probably end up doing a filler on it but not anytime soon because, I'm not sure if you have noticed... BUT I HATE WRITING THESE FILLERS!_

 _Ben- You know what, I actually loved reading your reply. I lost interest in writing this because I thought I had ruined it but a review like that has really challenged me to improve on my writing. I'll stop downp playing Boruto but what I've done with Sarada is supposed to be comedic :).ALL of you points are very valid and as I re do older chapters and continue with the new ones I'll Be going back to that same review._

 _Anyway lets get into this._

* * *

 ** _FILLER 3_**

 ** _THE FATE OF SHINOBI_**

* * *

Kakashi sat on top of a hill as he watched the sun come up,It was around 5 or 6am in the morning and he regretted the fact that he had chosen such early hours to begin his training with Zagan,He had been wondering what Obit's son would be like, Whether he would be a quiet or loud,Rebelious or Obedient but mainly would he be a Genius or Average or a failure.

He already knew that he would have an assassins fighting style, but how much of it would he already know and use, He also wondered things like how was his Ninjutsu or his Taijutsu and even his Genjutsu which he found intriguing due to his Uchiha blood.

Kakashi didn't have too much time to continue thinking as Zagan stumbled his way up the hill to meet him, Although he was visibly exhausted, the young Uchiha still had a smile on his face, that smile reminded Kakashi of his own son, who's training he had entrusted in the hands of his best friend.

"Yo its Zagan isn't it? I'm Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi began.

"Hey Kakashi" Zagan replied.

"*Sighs* So i'm guessing you know why you're here..." Kakashi sighed, he looked up as Zagan nodded excitedly.

"Okay so it says here you have talent in Fire release, Lightning release and Earth release" Kakashi began.

"Yes sir" Zagan replied respectfully.

"Can you throw shuriken?" Kakashi asked.

"They're a little heavy, but yes sir" Zagan replied once again.

"What types of weapons do you know" Kakashi asked again.

"Shuriken, Swords, Gunbai and Kunai" Zagan replied a little slowly.

"Huh Hows your Taijutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Taijutsu?" Zagan repeated confused.

"Its basic hand to hand combat" Kakashi responded.

"Oh Its average" Zagan replied modestly.

"I dont expect you to have any genjutsu talent at your age" Kakashi proclaimed.

"Anyways the first thing we're gonna do is have a little spar alright" Kakashi informed his new pupil as Zagan nodded a little wearily.

Kakashi took a tired stance as Zagan prepared himself to launch.

"Okay 3...2...1... FIGHT"

* * *

After the sparring match they rested for quite a while, Kakashi called the stoppage so that he wouldn't overwork Zagan when really Kakashi was the one who really needed a rest. Zagan had been quick but clumsy, it was like he did the right things at the wrong times and he tried a little too hard to impress the former Kage.

"Inexperience..." Kakashi thought to himself as he looked over at zagan who was lying on his back exhausted, He gave it everything he had in that spar and Kakashi knew it, from fire release jutsu to a battle of the swordsmen, Kakashi smiled to himself. Zagan had definetly impressed.

"Are you tired?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope not at all" Even Zagan didn't believe that.

"Hahaha, dont worry kiddo we'll continue next time, now go get home to your mother" Kakashi told the young boy.

"But.."

"Go" Kakashi interrupted as Zagan obeyed and rushed to Rin.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Rin asked her son excitedly.

"It went great"

"I'm very tired though, I might just go straight to bed" Zagan explained as he walked up the stairs and into his room to sleep.

"Oh...Okay then...bye" Rin said a little shocked.

* * *

When Zagan woke up feeling quite numb in his feet and took off the tape from around his wrist and knuckles and changed into his usual housewear of a long sleeve navy shirt along with light grey shorts. He took a look around his bedroom, filled with posters of his father, his mother and Kakashi on missions along with scrolls of jutsu which were up on the walls and spread neatly across his desk.

He walked out and he somehow just noticed something was different, He could still sense his mothers chakra but it was distant, He could feel his fathers chakra signature coming closer but he felt another chakra signature next to his fathers. He sensed the other chakra must've been that of a young child, he also noticed it was a larger chakra reserve than his own, but his was stronger.

Zagan decided he didn't really care much for meeting the person So he locked himself in his room and proceeded to study the body flicker technique.

He heard them walk in, he also heard his fathers calls which he ignored.

"ZAGGAAANNNNN!" Obito called out.

The young boy next to him laughed, which made Obito laugh until they were both laughing so loud the whole village could hear them, maybe even the whole land of fire.

Annoyed slightly by the loudness coming from his father and his pupil, Zagan decided he needed a more quiet place to work so he climbed out of his window and into the streets of konoha in pursuit of a quiet place to study.

* * *

He went to the library but the annual " BookCon fair" was on and he couldn't be bothered handling all those civilians dressed up as Naruto and Kakashi.

He then went to the park but that was his uncle Kiba's 'Territory' so he decided against it.

He then tried going into the training grounds but there was too much risk going in alone while unsupervised.

He tried a different park only to find that it was filled with Tulips and Sunflowers in which he was allergic too.

After spending most of his day looking for a quiet place to study he decided that it was probably best to simply endure the laughing that he thought would somehow still be going on at home...

He was wrong.

When Zagan arrived home to find his father and mother sitting in the living room watching a movie, They looked geniuenly happy for the first time in a long while, it had been far too long since he had seen this sight. But not wanting to interrupt this sadly rare moment between his parents, Zagan quietly went up to his room and went to stduy.

* * *

For the past few days Zagan had been studying and practising the Body flicker technique along with the great fireball technique which he was absolutely horrible at. When the time came for Zagan to train with Kakashi for the second time he felt as though he had a few aces up his sleeve if they were to spar once again, albeit both of them being very far from complete.

This time they met in the north western training ground, Kakashi arrived 20 minutes late and found Zagan throwing shuriken, He noted Zagan's unorthodox throwing technique but his throws were quite accurate but not perfect..yet.

"Your late" Zagan said before turning around to face his teacher.

Kakakshi laughed a little nervously as he quickly tried to think up an excuse,Zagan's straight face didn't help anything.

"Uhhmmmmmm I had to take my son to his friends how?" Kakashi didn't even believe himself but he expected a boy who was still a few months off entering the academy to believe his lie.

"Sir..." Zagan began stoically.

"Haha yeah?" Kakashi replied.

"Is lying okay?" Zagan asked.

"Ohhhhhhh definitely not, never lie to anyone okay" Kakashi assured Zagan.

" _I don't want Rin telling me off for telling her child to lie" Kakashi said to himself._

"Then why would you lie?" Zagan asked Kakashi who acted surprised at the question.

"I did not lie" Kakashi defended himself.

"Yes, you did, when you lie your right eye looks left more than usual."Zagan explained, Kakashi was quite shocked that Zagan had realised details that even He didn't even know about himself.

"Oh, well then, aren't we supposed to get training anyways" Kakashi said trying to change the subject.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm alright fine." Zagan agreed.

"Okay so today I'm going to teach you how to move without being detected." Kakashi explained.

Kakashi taught him how to use his environment around him as a shield from his opponents view, He learnt how to leave decoys for a chasing pack,He learnt when to hide and when to run when being chased but while he was learning about how the trees are the safest hiding spot for shinobi, They saw 3 ninja who looked as though they were from the hidden mist,All three of them looked fairly young around 14-19 years of age and all had weird looking swords with them,They got a little closer and it was confirmed they were hidden Mist nin.

Kakashi being the former Hokage went to go meet them but before that happened 9 ANBU Surrounded the 3 hidden mist nin, Zagan heard the Anbu announce that they were intact there to arrest the young swordsmen. He fully expected for the mist shinobi to accept their fate. HE WAS NOT EXPECTING WHAT DID HAPPEN.

The swordsmen overpowered the Anbu but not only did they defeat the Anbu...but they killed them. This was a time when Zagan looked to an adult to help him make sense of the situation, But an enraged Kakashi after seeing a few of his close friends and comrades die acted on pure adrenaline and deeply wounded the swordsmen killing 2 in cold blood.

Seeing these events first hand really affected Zagan.

When Kakashi had calmed himself and the other anbu and a few medical nin came to take the single remaining swordsmen they were all shocked to find that they were all members of the 7 ninja swordsmen.

They took the win away, as they walked past, the injured swordsman saw the little boy and gave him a long stare until he was close enough to whisper.

 _"This is the fate of shinobi, We're killers, we're monsters...and you'll end up just like us"_

That line messed with Zagan's mind and his concept of what a shinobi was, Kakashi tried to explain the whole situation to him and help give him a better idea of the situation but it didn't much. Zagan arrived home and didn't even speak or look to his parents, he just went upstairs to his room, sat there and just thought about what he had just seen.

He wondered deeply about whether or not what that man close to death was right about what shinobi were but more importantly if Zagan would end up the same.

Only a few months before he was to enter the academy, Zagan was mentally ruined...END

* * *

A/N- FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYY ITS DONNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Im honestly sooooooooo sorry that this chapter took so long, I believe its the best of all 3 filler chapters but actually I'm sorry man.

How do you guys feel this chapter justifies Zagan's personality which will change as I do future chapters and redo past ones. I tried not to make this chapter overly angsty as I've been told they can be but I also wanted to make it have a bit of weight.

Anyways the next chapter is BACK TO THE ORIGINAL STORY which is what I wanted to get to.

I encourage you guys to watch the previous chapters and stay tuned for future chapters because there will be new chapters I plan on this running for a while.

Anyway from the dude...Later


End file.
